En tiempos de apocalipsis
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: El 2012 ha llegado; todo lo que dijeron del fin del mundo es cierto, pero aún así, existe el amor... Yaoi, SasoDei, más advertencias dentro
1. Todo fin, siempre tiene un principio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Algunas muertes, accion, poquito de OoC, y Yaoi, SasoDei, pero muy poco explicito en este capi, ¿Lemmon?, aun no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**Cambio de escena

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

Kary: Hoooolaaa!

Ya se, ya se, llevo más de un mes sin escribir ni una sola palabra, pero es que acabo de entrar a la prepa, y ahora sí que no tenemos tiempo de nada, sin embargo, me he dado el tiempo para escribir esta historia, ojalá y les guste

?: sí bueno, nos gustaría decir que vamos a escribir seguido, pero...

Kary: de cualquier manera trataré de actualizar una o dos veces por semana.

?:y si no, pues pueden echarle la culpa a los profes jaja.

Kary: bueno, la historia se desallorra a finales de noviembre y principios de diciembre (la verdad ni yo tengo idea jaja) y es en 2012, ya saben, el año en que dicen muchos que se va a acabar el mundo; la verdad no creo en eso, pero me pareció una exelente trama para una historia, asi que me dije, ¿Por qué no escirbirla.

?: Y, ¿Por qué si?

Kary: ejem, ejem, por ultimo les precento a mi inner; surgió de pensar tantas trivialidades en la clase de historia; jaja la verdad yo me hacía preguntas y me las respondía, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Inner: Hooolaaa, no tengo nombre (Kary no me ha puesto) pero pueden llamarme "inner de Kary"

Kary: vaya que es original... ¡Y sin más!, ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Todo fin, tiene siempre un comienzo…

El ruido de motores interrumpió en el silencio selvático de la cálida mañana; varios sonidos nuevos llegaban a aquel lugar, al que muy pocas personas habían entrado; por extraño que parezca, aún en el año 2012 había recónditas zonas en las que el hombre civilizado no había puesto el pie.

De pronto, varias camionetas llegaron a una parte desprovista de vegetación, en donde se erguirán unas monumentales pirámides, muy antiguas, pero aún fuertes; la más grande de todas ellas, tenía en su cima un tipo de observatorio, que seguramente usaron sus antiguos habitantes para estudiar el misterioso cielo nocturno.

De un momento a otro, varias personas empezaron a salir de las camionetas; todas ellas vestían de color café claro, y bajaban de las camionetas la pesada instrumentaría que pronto usarían los arqueólogos.

Un minuto después llegó una tercera camioneta; algo más pequeña que las dos anteriores, que se estacionó justo al frente de la pirámide mayor; una de las puertas se abrió de inmediato, y sin esperar un solo segundo, por ella bajó un joven rubio de cabello largo, que sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba aquellas grandes construcciones.

-Vamos Danná- apuró el muchacho a alguien que aún seguía en la camioneta; unos segundos después, otra persona empezaba a salir con lentitud del automóvil:

En cuanto salió, su roja cabellera se ondeó en el viento, que parecía que se había detenido y que solo se movía alrededor del cabello del pelirrojo, quien pasó su mano por su cabeza, para alisarse los rebeldes pero hermosos mechones; mientras hacía eso, miraba con superioridad todo lo que había en torno a él, hasta que se topó con la azul mirada del otro joven que permanecía parado junto a él.

-¿Por qué siempre parece que la naturaleza quiere resaltar tus "dotes"?- le preguntó en medio de una sonrisa.

-Deidara… yo no tengo la culpa… además, mira quién lo dice: quien con un solo destello del sol y ya parece una muñeca de porcelana y cabellos de oro- al parecer el comentario no fue tan halagador como esperaba, pues Deidara entrecerró un poco sus ojos, aunque no dijo nada.

-… bueno… vinimos aquí a estudiar este lugar ¿No es así?- el pelirrojo asintió- ¿Entonces que esperamos?- gritó con optimismo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a hablar con los trabajadores, y en un momento regreso contigo y subimos a la pirámide, ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto- respondió enérgicamente, luego su compañero lo dejó solo.

Deidara miró a un lado para contemplar aquella majestuosa belleza… hacía más de un año que él, junto con su Danná, habían estado planeando hacer una expedición a este lugar.

Sí, es cierto, les costó muchísimo convencer a alguien para que financiara este viaje, después de todo, Sasori que era el mayor de ellos, solo tenía 21 años, y el apenas había cumplido los 20; pero después de todo, eran unos jóvenes muy inteligentes, que conocían más de arqueología, que muchos hombres mucho más viejos.

Un par de minutos después, Sasori estaba de regreso junto a Deidara, y con un ademán, le indicó que ahora podrían subir. La escalinata de la pirámide, era una de las más grandes que ellos habían subido en su vida, y les tomó un buen rato llegar hasta la cima de la edificación.

En cuanto estuvieron arriba, no se retrajeron ni un segundo, y comenzaron a analizar cada parte de lo que había ahí arriba; con mucho cuidado, tomaron algunos de los objetos rotos que estaban ahí. Al fin se encontraron con que las capacidades de observación de aquella cultura extinta, debieron ser en extremo excelentes.

-Mira Danná… oh, ¿ya viste aquello?... ¿Qué hay de eso de allá?- Deidara se la pasaba observando todo con rapidez; a diferencia de su maestro, él tan solo le daba una pequeña mirada a las cosas, mientras que Sasori podría pasar varios minutos, viendo un objeto, que seguramente el rubio diría que es "aburrido"

-Vamos Deidara, así no puedo ver las cosas.

-Lo que va a pasar es que no te va a dar tiempo de ver todo, con eso de que solo nos dieron dos días para estudiar todo este lugar…

-Pero ya sabes que depende de los resultados que saquemos con esto, dependerá de los conocimientos que tenemos de esta cultura…

-Sí, sí, bla, bla…- el pelirrojo lo miró entre enojado y divertido, pero decidió no hacer caso.

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

El sol caía, perpendicular en aquel lugar, haciendo que la pirámide proyectara una gran sombra de más de 70 metros; los últimos rayos de luz estaban a punto de extinguirse, y por más que se hubiera puesto luz eléctrica, no era conveniente seguir ahí: el frio comenzaría también a caer sobre ellos y quizás algunos animales nocturnos como serpientes o murciélagos saldrían de sus refugios… y ni que decir de los mosquitos…

-Deidara, es hora de que bajemos…

-Espera- le respondió secamente.

-No lo creo- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo- ya te dije: es hora, y no me gusta esperar hasta que quieras bajar.

Así que lo obligó a llegar abajo, donde los trabajadores ya habían puesto unas pocas casas de campaña; al verlos abajo, el líder de los trabajadores se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-Señores, me temo que solo quedó una casa de campaña para ustedes- y les señaló una de ellas- … em…. Lo siento, pero los trabajadores también ne…

-Lo sabemos- lo cortó Sasori. En realidad solo al rubio le hablaba con normalidad, pero las demás personas no merecían su "buen trato"- de acuerdo… nos veremos mañana, quiero que estén preparados nuestros equipos para tomar fotografías, y algunas muestras de los instrumentos, ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí Sasori-sama!… que pasen una buena noche- el sujeto, algo asustado, se retiró de ahí, hasta su casa de campaña.

-… bien Dei, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que tomar las fotografías y tomar las muestras necesaria para llevar al museo, y ver si pueden financiar otra expedición.

-¡Hai!- respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa de campaña, mientras hablaban animadamente:

-No puedo creer que solo tengamos dos días para estudiar esto… quiero decir, llegamos hoy en la mañana, y nos vamos mañana por la tarde… ni siquiera se puede ver una ciudad pequeña en ese tiempo…

-Lo sé… pero seguro que con lo que llevemos mañana nos podrán dar más dinero para seguir estudiando este lugar- llegaron a la pequeña casita de campaña y se metieron, dentro había dos sacos de dormir, y una lámpara de aceite- bueno Dei, nos vemos mañana.

-Si- y los dos se acostaron en sus respectivos sacos de dormir; el rubio fue el que primero se quedó dormido, arrullado por los sonidos de la selva, que eran de animales a veces, pero casi siempre, del suave viento de la jungla.

Sasori por otro lado, no se quedó dormido al instante, sino que se quedó mirando al otro por mientras dormía… veía cada una de sus facciones, que desde el primer momento lo habían atrapado… era tan lindo… y muy a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, le gustaba mucho más cuando estaba despierto, y le hablaba con esa bonita voz… le decía sus ideas, solo a él… SOLO A ÉL.

Ellos dos eran huérfanos, pero solo se habían conocido hasta que estaban en la universidad, cuando los dos estudiaban para ser arqueólogos, y desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

El pelirrojo cerró un poco los ojos, pero aún sin dormirse, y escuchando la respiración del otro; un momento después escuchó como Deidara temblaba; abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, el rubio estaba pasando frio. Entonces lo acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad, pero más que de una forma posesiva, lo hizo de una forma paternal.

El rubio sonrió entre sueños… hacía mucho que no se sentía así… tan cómodo… feliz… como si estuviera a salvo…

Lástima que esa sensación no iba a durar mucho…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Deidara despertó estirándose y con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, al ver a Sasori durmiendo… viéndose tan frágil… cosa que no se veía mientras estaba despierto…

Se removió una vez más, y luego se acercó a Sasori para decirle suavemente:

-¡DANNÁ DESPIERTA!- bueno… no tan suavemente.

-¡AAAAAAAA!- gritó el otro al ser despertado con tan poco tacto- ¡Deidara!

-Jajaja- él menor se sostenía el estomago por el ataque de risa que tenía- jaja… debiste verte… jaja.

-…mmm… eso no es gracioso…

-Para ti no… jaja- le respondió tratando de parar de reír-… pero para mí sí, y ¿Qué mejor que despertar con algo de gracia el día?

-Bueno… hay ciertas cosas mejores que… am… mejor hay que levantarnos- agregó y se levantó el también.

Afuera ya los estaban esperando los trabajadores, así que cuando salieron, solo tuvieron que (con un poco de ayuda) subir las cosas hasta lo alto de la pirámide.

-Bien… vamos a empezar…

Durante las siguientes horas (incluso se les olvidó comer) estuvieron recolectando vasijas e instrumentos extraños, y tomando fotografías de los murales en las paredes… prácticamente no dejaron nada ahí… "prácticamente"

-Deidara… el vuelo a Japón sale dentro de una hora y media… apenas nos dará tiempo de ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Eh?... ¡Aaa!... ¡Sí!- el chico tomó su mochila y sus cosas; estaba a punto de salir a la escalinata de piedra, cuando vio un mural que hasta ese momento habían omitido- oh… Danná…

-Deidara ya vámonos- le dijo; el ya estaba en la escalinata a punto de bajar.

-Pero…- se acercó hasta donde estaba esa pintura y vio varias figuras extrañas, además de formas humanas, y otros trazos que no lograba descifrar- oye… creo que esto es importante…

-Deidara…

-Pero mira…- sin embargo el pelirrojo ya se encontraba bajando- ¡Danná!

-Tómale una fotografía y baja ya- le gritó desde la mitad de las escaleras.

-Uff… de acuerdo- susurró para sí mismo; tomó la cámara y después de un "flash", bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con el pelirrojo y los demás trabajadores- ya.

-Bien… es hora de irnos; ¡Ustedes!- les gritó a algunos- metan nuestras cosas a la camioneta, porque salimos en 10 minutos, ¡No más!- hablaba como un déspota, por eso muchos de los trabajadores que estaban por ahí, lo miraron súper extrañados cuando volteó hacia donde estaba el joven rubio, y le hablaba con suavidad- ¿Ya tienes todo?

-Sí… deja de preocuparte por mí…

-Claro… que no- se metieron a la camioneta y esperaron a que todo estuviera listo, para irse.

_Escuché el susurro de las viejas ruinas…_

_Que cantan canciones de las viejas vidas…_

_Y dicen poemas de la frágil vida…_

_Teniendo en sus líneas, secretos de muerte…_

* * *

¿Y bien?

Inner: hay reviews para Kary y para mí

Kary: Faltan algunos detalles, pero van a salir en el segundo capitulo; voy a tratar de escribir lo más pronto posible.

Inner: Sí, pero tenemos tarea, y examenes...

Kary: si, pero me voy a dar mi tiempo!, bueno, hasta la proxima!

Inner: Sayonara!

Kary: aaa, y espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Toda realidad, comienza con un sueño

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Algunas muertes, accion, poquito de OoC, y Yaoi, SasoDei, pero muy poco explicito en este capi, ¿Lemmon?, aun no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**Cambio de escena

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

Kary: Hola de nuevo a todos...

Inner: ... mis amigos, esto es lo que les vine a enze...

Kary: ¡Callate!, sabes que odio a Barney.

Inner: Bueno, bueno.

Kary: Y como decía, hay les traigo otro capi; solo les digo que en este y en el proximo capi sólo (YA PUSE "SOLÓ" DE "SOLAMENTE" CON ACENTO ¿OK?) va a haber narracion de cosas casi normales; o sea, que la verdadera accion comenza hasta el capitulo 4, pero les prometo de ahi en adelante van a estar muy bien =)

Inner: Sólo que tengan un poco de pasiencia, porque ya van a empezar nuestros examenes finales.

Kary: ¿Nuestros?, ¡Sólo yo los hago!... y bueno, pasando a otras cosas, yo igual les pido pasiencia, creo que este es el ultino que subo en la semana, y no creo subir pronto, si acaso la proxima, porque ya tengo los examentes encima, de igual manera, trataré de escribir por lo menos media hora diaria.

Inner: Esperamos que les guste, y bueno, esta vez Kary no revisó bien la ortografía así que esperamos tener unas pocas faltas más de lo común, pero bueno...

Kary: Igual está entendible.

Inner: Además queremos que...

Kary: Dejen sus comentario plis; dan animos y son buenos para la salud. xDD

Inner: Contienen fibra, y te ayudan a...

Kary: aaaa... eso es el ceral.

Inner: Cierto!

Kary: Y sin más:

* * *

**En tiempos de apocalipsis**

Toda realidad comienza con un sueño...

Ambos jóvenes estaban ya en el avión; el pelirrojo miraba distraídamente por la ventana, mientras que el rubio, a su lado, inspeccionaba algunas de las fotos que habían sacado. Cada poco oprimía e botón en su cámara para ver una foto nueva; de pronto se detuvo para contemplar mejor la foto que había sacado al final:

Las figuras eran muy reales, a decir verdad, las expresiones en los rostros humanos eran casi reales, pero lo peor de todo, era que en esos rostros se denotaba el terror, aunque eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención: muchas veces había visto grabados de gente con esa misma expresión; solo que había dos elementos que eran los que le intrigaban:

A un costado de la fotografía, había unos grabados; eran símbolos bastante extraños que Deidara había visto, aunque en ese momento no recordaba su significado; ya tendría tiempo de buscarlo cuando llegara a casa.

La otra cosa que había llamado su atención, eran las extrañas figuras que acompañaban a los dibujos de la gente; eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño, tal vez algo más grandes, o más chicas… él no lograba notarlo bien; eran de un color oscuro, y desde el primer momento que las vio, se le hicieron muy similares a…

-Deidara…

-¡Eh!- el rubio miró a su compañero bastante sobresaltado.

-Oh… pensé que estabas dormido; como estabas inclinado en tu asiento…

-No, no- apagó su cámara: ya tendría tiempo de sobra cuando llegaran para ver las fotos- jaja, solo estaba viendo las fotos.

-Bien… porque ya va a ser hora de comer- en cuanto dijo eso, las sobrecargos del avión comenzaron a llegar con sus carritos para ofrecerles la comida a los pasajeros.

-Vaya… eres hábil.

-Sí… y ellos son puntuales- concluyó satisfecho.

-Caballeros, ¿Qué van a querer?

-Oh… ¿Tiene bakkudan?

-Sí…

-Genial; ¿Me podría servir?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Luego de que la sobrecargo les sirvió de comer (Sasori pidió lo mismo) y de que ambos terminaron sus platos; solo se dedicaron a mirar por la ventanilla del avión, y a conversar un poco, pero sobre cosas triviales; el rubio se había olvidado por completo de la fotografía, y ahora en lo que pensaba era en la posibilidad de que sus nombre aparecieran en el periódico, como los arqueólogos que habían hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

-… entonces podríamos tener contratos importantes en cualquier lugar, y el museo…- el joven hablaba emocionado, sonriendo ampliamente; el pelirrojo se limitaba a observarlo, y admirar cada una de sus facciones, mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido de su voz, que a pesar de ser, según él (y según yo), bastante agradable, parecía que no encajaba del todo con su físico.

-Sí, sí… en cuanto lleguemos hay que mandarles las fotos, y mañana por la mañana yo voy a ir a dejarles las "muestras" que hemos tomado- el otro asintió, pero luego le preguntó:

-¿Y por qué solo tú vas a ir?

-Am… pues… porque… es que- la verdad sí tenía una razón, y una muy buena, pero no sabía cómo expresarla- pues porque… ¡Porque Orochimaru te mira raro!

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es que… el otro día que fuimos a ver si nos daban el dinero para el viaje, me di cuenta de que ese sujeto te miraba muy raro, y pienso que no debes ir más.

-Por favor Danná, ¡No seas tan sobreprotector con migo!

-Deidara…

-No.

-Por favor…- lo miró tiernamente, adoptando un gesto que solo pocas veces había notado en él.

-Oh de acuerdo…

-Bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

-¡¿Cómo que rechaza nuestro hallazgo?- el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sus cabales; se había levantado de su asiento frente al escritorio de Orochimaru.

-Como lo escuchaste Sasori… creo que no nos han traído suficientes pruebas como para suponer que han hecho un verdadero descubrimiento- aunque el gesto de aquel pálido hombre apenas había variado, el otro se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso.

-Pero por favor, ¡nos costó mucho conseguir esta oportunidad!, ¡Esto es muy importante para nosotros!, ¡Deidara y yo necesitamos que acepte nuestro hallazgo en su museo!

-Oh… sí, sí, Deidara…- sonrió- quizás si ambos vinieran a hablar conmigo…

-¡No!- gritó más fuerte de lo que esperaba pero no le importó- te conozco, y no me parece que sea buena idea aceptar eso.

-Como quieras…

-…- al pelirrojo se le ocurrió algo- pero, yo creo que esto no es algo que le convenga al museo, ¿O sí?- se dio cuenta cuando Orochimaru hizo una mueca, dándole a entender de que tenía razón- además, estoy seguro de que te darían una buena recompensa…- dejó las frase en el aire.

-Está bien; voy a pensarlo- le dijo casi como resignación- ahora vete.

-Nos vemos…- le dijo el otro secamente y salió de la oficina- _más le vale que lo acepte, porque si no…_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Mientras el pelirrojo había ido a hablar con Orochimaru, Deidara se había quedado en casa, y ahora estaba analizando nuevamente la fotografía; ya la había pasado a la computadora, y ahora estaba buscando el significado de aquellos símbolos; con una mano buscaba en Internet algunas cosas que hacía falta, y con la otra, hojeaba en su libro en busca de los símbolos.

-Ah- dijo cuando encontró en el libro- mmm… con que es una fecha… parece que…- releyó varias veces las cosas, cuando terminó de hacerlo, se puso a hacer cuentas en un papel- am… ¡Sí!, _según este libro, la fecha es: 21 de diciembre del 2012… uy, falta poco, me pregunto qué…- _sonó el timbre de la puerta- ¡Ya voy!- corrió a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con un, algo deprimido Sasori- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ah… pues dijo que lo iba a pensar…

-¿Qué lo iba a pensar?, ¡Pero si tiene las pruebas enfrente de su cara!, ¡¿Qué otra cosa espera?, ¿Qué le llevemos la pirámide?

-Creo que… yo no le agrado demasiado así que…

-¡Basta!, ese sujeto me cae…- trató de calmarse- bueno, pero supongo que todavía hay posibilidad de que acepte ¿no es así?- el otro asintió- bien… oye, ven…- loe llevó hasta donde estaba la computadora- mira esto- le señaló los símbolos, el libro y los cálculos que había hecho- fíjate bien en la fecha; señala el 21 de diciembre de este año…

-… sí… pero no dice otra cosa…

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué está escrita esa fecha?

-No me lo imagino… ¿Qué son esas cosas que están en la foto?

-Ah… las estaba viendo el otro día, y no sé lo que son exactamente, pero se me figuran…- de nuevo sonó el timbre- ¿Quién será?- otra vez fue abrir la puerta, y se encontró con…

-¡SEMPAI!, ¡Tobi vino a verlo!

-Tobi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que Tobi vino a ver a sempai- dijo el chico alegremente- es que Tobi va a quedarse aquí hasta después de Navidad, y como Tobi acaba de llegar, decidió venir a ver a Deidara-sempai.

-Muy bien Tobi, y…

-¡Sasori-san!- gritó cuando el pelirrojo se asomó ante tantos gritos- Ohayo.

-Hola Tobi, q…- pero Tobi no lo dejó continuar, porque se metió en la casa sin que le dieran permiso.

-Tobi se va a quedar con sus primos: Itachi-san y Sasuke-onii-chan.

-Bien Tobi, y…- el buen chico les quitó casi todo el resto del día en platicas de… lo que sea, pero lo único de lo que se enteraron, es que iban a tener que verlo un par de veces a la semana, hasta después de Navidad, cuando el chico regresaba a su casa.

-Y por eso Tobi quiere mucho a los perritos…- sonó el viejo reloj de pared, marcando las cinco de la tarde- ¡Oh!, Tobi tiene que irse- abrazó a los jóvenes y se dirigió a la salida- Tobi los verá pronto; adiós Deidara-sempai, adiós Sasori-san- se despidió con la mano, y salió rápidamente.

-Mi cabeza… creo que nunca había escuchado tantas palabras juntas…- rió Deidara.

-Yo tampoco… ya es tarde para cocinar… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?, te invito.

-Claro- tomo su chamarra del perchero y salió seguido del pelirrojo; la fotografía, de nuevo había quedado olvidada…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Sasori había ido al museo para hablar con Orochimaru; en esos momentos tenía un papel en las manos, y estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala; sus ojos pasaban rápidamente una y otra vez sobre el mismo lugar del papel.

-… y por tanto el museo rechaza su solicitud…- al parecer en último minuto Orochimaru había decidido hacerle la vida imposible al pelirrojo, antes de ganar dinero, y ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decírselo de frente, o por teléfono…

El silencio que había reinado en el lugar hasta ese momento, fue roto por el rubio que llegó y saludó entusiasta.

-¡Hola Danná!- cuando entró en la sala en donde estaba su maestro, se encontró a este sumido en algo parecido a la tristeza (no parecido, en realidad en la misma tristeza)- ¿Qué pasó?- el otro intentó hablar, pero abría la boca y de ella no salían las palabras; al fin, le tendió la carta. El más joven la leyó con rapidez, deteniéndose en las mismas palabras que su Danná- ¡¿Cómo que rechazan el hallazgo?

-Supongo que a Orochimaru no le caigo muy bien…

-Ese maldito...

-Lo siento Deidara- le dijo con una voz que no se parecía a la de él.

-Pero…- se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con el de ojos miel- no es tu culpa… ¡Es más!, ¡seguramente encontraremos algún otro lugar en donde si lo acepten!- Sasori bajó la vista, como si no creyera en las palabras de su compañero; Deidara le levantó la barbilla con una mano- te aseguro que las cosas van a cambiar… y entonces Orochimaru se va a arrepentir- entonces ambos sonrieron.

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

El rubio entró a su cuarto y pateó una bolsa que estaba ahí tirada; ¿para qué se engañaba?, estaba muy enojado, y si antes lo había ocultado, era únicamente para darle apoyos a Sasori, pero ¿cómo es que Orochimaru les había hecho eso?, sí, es cierto, Sasori le caía muy mal a ese tipo, y seguramente lo había hecho para hacérsela pasar mal a su querido maestro…

Se sentó sobre su cama y hundió su rostro en sus manos; al poco se empezó a sentir bastante cansado; sus parpados pesaban de manera horrible… poco a poco se dejó vencer por el sueño, hasta que cayó dormido…

Caminaba solo por la calle; un silencio caía a su alrededor con tanta profundidad que ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia respiración; el panorama cambió de pronto, y se encontró frente a la gran pirámide; sin saber porqué, comenzó a subir los escalones uno a uno, hasta que se encontró en la cima, y de frente al mural que tanta atención había captado de él, se acercó más, y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pintado en él se movía.

-¿Pero qué…?- se sintió arrastrado hacia el interior; cerró los ojos a causa del viento que comenzó a hacer, y cuando por fin pudo abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que estaba adentro del códice.

Pronto las figuras aparecieron a su alrededor, pero no lo atacaron, es más, parecía que ni siquiera lo veían, pues pasaban la vista por donde él estaba, y pasaban de largo; en cambio, comenzaron a atacar violentamente a las demás personas.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo el rubio casi en un grito; sintió ser arrastrado de nuevo, y las cosas volvieron a cambiar, ahora estaba en la calle donde había empezado su sueño, pero en vez de estar silenciosa, estaba llena de gente que corría alrededor de él y gritaba con desesperación mientras aquellas monstruosas criaturas los perseguían; también vio edificios, casas y coches totalmente destruidos, ¿pero qué pasaba?

Una de esas criaturas por fin se fijó en él, y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba, lento pero de frente; Deidara se dio cuenta de eso y se echó a correr: andaba lo más rápido que podía, y cuando creía que podía perder al monstruo, se topó con un callejón sin salida… volteó hacia atrás y descubrió que ya lo había alcanzado; se arrinconó en una esquina del callejón, y cuando la criatura estuvo junto a él, se tapó la cara con las manos: era su fin y lo sabía; podía sentir la respiración del ser muy cerda de él, esa horrible sensación de cercanía, y sus manos acercándose a él…

Deidara se levantó de su cama sobresaltado, estaba empapado en sudor, y tenía un frío increíble: aquel sueño había sido el más real que había tenido en si vida… las imágenes del sueño volvieron a pasar en su mente peor que con una película de terror; de pronto recordó unas palabras que había escuchado muchas veces, y que le había ayudado a salir adelante:

-_"Toda realidad comienza con un sueño"-_ esas palabras cruzaron su mente haciéndolo sobresaltar:- ¡Es un aviso…!

_Bajo el yugo claro de sus ataduras…_

_Hablan en mi oído de su realidad…_

_Antes cual cisnes tan blancas y puras…_

_Hoy corre sangre con toda maldad…_

* * *

Inner: the end

Kary: ja ja, como si supieramos mucho ingles.

Inner: yo si.

Kary: Uff; da igual!, espero que les haya parecido bien, y quiero sus comentarios.

Inner: si no es mucho pedir.

Kary: En serio, plis, la verdad es que como que no me han dado muchas ganas de escribir y los reviews son los que me ayudan a seguir jaja

Inner: ¡Kary!, los agradecimientos

Kary: ¡Ah, sí!, les agradezco a todos los que ya me dejaron su review: **Sora91, Bloody-vampiress, elixx X3 **y** mimideichan19**, de verdad se los agradecemos mucho.

Inner: Nos vemos.

Kary: Sayonara!

Inner: metta ne!


	3. Toda tragedia, tiene un origen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Algunas muertes, accion, poquito de OoC, y Yaoi, SasoDei, pero muy poco explicito en este capi, ¿Lemmon?, aun no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**Cambio de escena

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

Kary: Qué tal mundo! jaja, si me di tiempo de escribir y les traje un capi más.

Inner: En este capi se van a dar cuenta de que...

Kary: NOOOO ¡SPOILERS!, odio los spoilers, jaja la otra vez un amigo me estaba contando los spoilers de Naruto y...

Inner: Kary, precenta la historia.

Kary: Cierto!, bueno, de nuevo espero que les guste el capi, y sus reviews jiji

Inner: Y ahora si esperen el capi pronto.

Kary: después del jueves (Ya se vana a acabar los examenes!)

Inner: Y sin otra cosa que decir...

Kary: El capi!

* * *

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Toda tragedia tiene un origen...

Se levantó a toda velocidad, como si una embriagante dosis de energía se hubiese apoderado de él, caminó de un lado a otro en su habitación, mientras un torbellino de pensamientos rondaban su mente de manera vertiginosa.

-_¡Ese mural habla sobre nuestro final!, ¡Entonces tenemos poco tiempo!, ¡Ya casi llega la fecha!... habrá que avisarle a la gente… todos tenemos que ponernos a salvo, pero… ¿Qué hago ahora?... a ver… ¡Ya sé!, ¡Tengo que decírselo a Sasori No Danná!- _decidido caminó hasta la puerta, pero al tomar el pomo de ésta se detuvo un momento- _¡No!, creo que estoy sobreactuando, después de todo ¡solo fue un sueño!; tanto tiempo de pensar en esa foto debe de haberme confundido… bien… supongo que tengo que calmarme- _se sentó con suavidad en su cama y al poco se calmó; después de todo, se logró convencer de que todo era un sueño y que en realidad no iba a pasar nada.

Escuchó sonidos afuera; al parecer Sasori estaba sirviendo la comida; al poco escuchó como su compañero lo llamaba; se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo para revisar que su aspecto fuera normal; sólo tuvo que acomodarse un poco el cabello y salió al comedor del apartamento, en donde el otro ya estaba esperando.

La comida transcurrió en un silencio casi sepulcral, tan solo roto por los ruidos de los cubiertos golpeando contra los platos; cuando terminaron de comer, ninguno de los dos se levantó, sino que se quedaron ahí sentados, sin atreverse a hablar; al fin Sasori habló.

-Am… hace poco llamé a Orochimaru, y… al parecer estaba acompañado, porque no se atrevió a burlarse de mí por teléfono… y… conseguí que nos dejara hablar con los demás inversionistas del museo- Deidara levantó la vista- la verdad, no creo que sirva de mucho, pero…

-¡Cómo dice eso!

-Pues como es Orochimaru, no creo que nos esté dando una oportunidad nada más porque sí.

-Eso no importa; va a haber otros representantes, y seguramente ellos nos escucharán- Sasori le sonrió- anímate Danná, las cosas van a cambiar, te lo aseguro- el pelirrojo asintió con fuerza y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos instantes.

Cuando el contacto visual se rompió, el pelirrojo se dispuso a levantarse, pero antes de que eso pasara, el rubio se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente; una descarga de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo desde aquella zona, hasta que lograron que sus mejillas enrojecieran tanto como su cabello; Deidara se retiró y le sonrió de forma casi inocente, luego se llevó su plato, y dejó al otro pensativo, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Los días pasaban con rapidez, la exposición se acercaba más rápido de lo que se acaba un eclipse; y de alguna extraña manera, Sasori parecía estar contento todo el día, su habitual comportamiento había sido remplazado por uno que se parecía un poco al de Tobi, que iba a cada tercer día a visitarlos; a diario le decía a su compañero de que debía prepararse, pues esa oportunidad iba a ser única, y desbordaba optimismo por todas partes (al estilo Rock Lee)

Por otra parte, Deidara estaba algo más callado de lo normal; se pasaba hasta una hora en silencio, tan sólo viendo a la nada, como si reflexionara acerca de algo muy profundo: había estado teniendo pesadillas desde el otro día, y cada vez se le hacía que sus sueños eran más aterradores; y siempre despertaba empapado en sudor, y recordando aquellas palabras que le hacía creer que todo eso iba a ser verdad.

Se había decidido por no decirle a Sasori, pues quizás esa "duda" podría opacar un poco ese optimismo que lo hacía seguir adelante. Y aunque cierto temor lo invadía después de todos los sueños, él también se estaba preparando; repasaba una y otra vez las muestras y las fotos que habían traído; sacaba conclusiones acerca de ellas y preparaba una excelente y profesional exposición con su maestro.

Al fin el gran día llegó; los muchachos estaban listos para presentar los resultados a los expertos; prepararon unas diapositivas en la computadora y salieron de su casa. Deidara manejó esta vez; mientras iban en el carro, repasaban por enésima vez sus resultados, y el porqué debían de poner en sus manos la investigación. Llegaron en 5 minutos y se estacionaron en frente de un lujoso hotel, donde les había dicho, estaba la sala de conferencias donde se iban a presentar.

Bajaron del auto con lentitud y le dieron las llaves al muchacho que se acercó para estacionar el coche; entraron en el hotel, y se encontraron rodeados de lujos por todas partes; el suelo, el techo y las paredes. Los magníficos adornos estaban por todas partes, y no pudieron evitar detenerse para admirar las obras de arte (pinturas y esculturas).

Estaban tan ensimismados, que apenas y escucharon una voz desagradablemente familiar que les hablaba:

-Vaya, vaya, veo que ya están aquí- ambos jóvenes voltearon y se encontraron a Orochimaru, que los miraba desde las escaleras- Sasori- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza- y Deidara…- ahora se acercó con la intención de saludarlo de mano, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó a sus movimientos y tomó al rubio por el brazo.

-Creo que ya es hora, y no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas; ¿Nos podrías guías hasta la sala de juntas, Orochimaru?

-…- hizo un gesto desdeñoso, pero agregó- síganme- subieron las escaleras y entraron a un recinto algo apartado pero bien iluminado, en donde estaban sentados todos los inversionistas del museo, y en la parte de enfrente había una pantalla blanca, donde seguramente se hacían las proyecciones; en cuanto entraron, varias personas se levantaron y los saludaron amablemente; cuando la mayoría de los presentes ya los habían saludado, se levantó un hombre moreno de cabello corto y con un parche negro en el ojo.

-Muy buenas tardes caballero- apretó fuertemente las manos de los jóvenes- mi nombre es Madara Uchiha- se regresó a su lugar, y en cuanto estuvo sentado Orochimaru les dijo:

-Deberán de saber, que Madara es el inversionista mayoritario, si quieren sorprender a alguien… sorpréndanlo a él…- luego se marcó y se sentó junto a un joven de cabello gris y con lentes, a quien le dijo:- quiero que nada salga bien…

Al poco rato empezó la presentación, el pelirrojo y el rubio estaban dando una buena impresión a los inversionistas; cuando ya parecían haberlos convencido, se decidió tomar un descanso.

-Uff… algo cansado ¿No?- le preguntó el rubio al otro.

-Un poco…

-Tengo la garganta seca, ¿Hay alguna botella de agua por ahí?- miró a su alrededor pero no vio ninguna- vaya no hay… ahora regreso Danná- le dijo y salió de la sala de juntas; afuera se encontró con el joven de cabello gris quien lo saludó efusivamente.

-Oh, ¡Deidara-sama!, ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- el rubio se extrañó por la formalidad, pero le contestó igual de educadamente.

-Am… sí, pero, disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Yakushi Kabuto; ¿Sabe?, me pareció muy interesante su presentación; es impresionante que desde tan corta edad ya haya conseguido el patrocinio de un museo para ir a hacer una investigación.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad…

-Lo digo en serio… pero; ¿Usted no necesitaba algo?

-¡Ah sí!, am… ¿No sabe dónde puedo encontrar un vaso de agua?- el otro sonrió.

-Claro, sígame por favor Deidara-sama- condujo al ojiazul a un pasillo donde había un garrafón de agua (de esos donde jalas una palanca y sale el agua)- déjeme servirle- tomó uno de los vasos y luego se sirvió agua al rubio- tome.

-Arigatou- bebió el agua- bueno, ahora tenemos que regresar.

-Por supuesto, por acá- por alguna razón Kabuto caminaba despacio, mostrándole algunos cuadros a Deidara, aprovechando que el rubio amaba las obras de arte-… ¿Se siente bien Deidara-sama?- le dijo cuando el rubio trastabilló y casi cae al piso.

-A… e… -(i, o, u jaja)-… creo que…- se apoyó en la pared para no caerse; de pronto se había puesto pálido- pide ayuda… por favor…

-¡Sí, claro!- se fue por el pasillo, y en cuanto sus pasos dejaron de oírse, Deidara cayó desmayado en ese solitario corredor- vaya…- Kabuto apareció de nuevo- ya creía que la droga no iba a funcionar jaja- tocó el cuello de Deidara para asegurarse de que tuviera pulso- muy bien… ahora tenemos que irnos- sonrió malévolamente y como pudo arrastró al inconsciente rubio de ahí.

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Los inversionistas del museo permanecían dentro de la sala; conversaban en grupos pequeños, y uno que otro se acercaba al joven pelirrojo para hacerle un comentario o a desearle suerte; de pronto Orochimaru llegó a donde estaba.

-Muy bien, muy bien Sasori…

-¿Qué?, ¿Estás molesto porque las cosas no están saliendo como esperas?- se burló.

-De hecho no, la verdad las cosas siempre salen como quiero, y- se acercó al oído del otro, que a pesar de que sentía una gran repulsión por el primero, no se retiró ni un centímetro- vas a ver, como ustedes mismos se van de cabeza; no necesito hacer nada…- se incorporó y miró a la puerta que acababa de abrirse; el joven de cabello gris acababa de llegar y le hacía un gesto con la mano- que tengas suerte…- dijo en voz alta.

-Bien- habló Madara en voz alta y todos los demás se callaron- creo que debemos seguir con la presentación, por favor Sasori-san- el muchacho asintió y buscó a Deidara con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde está Deidara?- pasó rápidamente entre todos los presentes buscándolo, pero sin resultado- oh, Madara-sama, ¿Podríamos esperarlo por un momento?

-Bueno… está bien.

Pero los minutos pasaban y Deidara no aparecía, incluso varias personas salieron a buscarlo sin resultado; cuando ya había pasado aproximadamente media hora, Orochimaru le comentó algo a Kabuto, pero con voz bastante audible como para que Madara los escuchara.

-Creía que eran mucho más responsables, ¿Sabes?, no sé qué pasaría si Madara-sama los pusiera a cargo de la investigación- Madara pareció reflexionar un momento esas palabras y luego llamó a Sasori.

-Creo que tu compañero no va a llegar.

-Pero Ma…

-¡Silencio!, ¡Creo que Orochimaru tiene razón!, ustedes no son lo suficientemente responsables como para hacerse cargo de este proyecto; así que…

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que silencio!- Sasori cerró la boca- supongo que no los puedo dejar a cargo de este trabajo, así que nombraré a alguien más, ¡Orochimaru!

-Sí, señor- dijo apareciendo sorpresivamente rápido.

-Te harás cargo de la investigación; lo dejo en tus manos y espero no arrepentirme.

-¡Pero señor!, ¡Orochimaru ni siquiera es arqueólogo!

-Parece que no estás muy bien informado Sasori- le respondió este- yo sí soy arqueólogo, solo que ya no me dedico a eso desde que tengo mi museo; y desde luego será un honor hacerme cargo de tal responsabilidad- el pelirrojo bajó la vista rendido- partiré mañana mismo con mi grupo.

-Me parece excelente, ya puedes retirarte- se fue, dejándolos en silencio- y en cuanto a ti- el joven levantó la vista anhelante, esperando siquiera una segunda oportunidad- espero no volverte a encontrar jamás… nunca en mi vida he visto tal irresponsabilidad- y él también se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

Ahora habían perdido toda oportunidad…

_Su calma aparente…_

_Junto del silencio…_

_Me trae a la mente…_

_La traición del mundo…_

_

* * *

_

Inner: Se dieron cuenta de que Kary odia a Orochimaru?

Kary: SIII! ese... ese... pe...

Inner: ¡Kary!

Kary: ¿Qué?, ese pervertido

Inner: uff

Kary: por ultimo, agradecimientos:

Inner: a **elixx, kumii pyscho y Karu-suna**

Kary: gracias por comentar.

Inner: Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Toda aventura tiene un problema

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Algunas muertes, accion, poquito de OoC, y Yaoi, SasoDei, pero muy poco explicito en este capi,

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**Cambio de escena

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

Kary: Ohayo!

Inner: Qué tal?

Kary: les traemos otro capi, y en este ya empiezan a pasar cosas "aterradoras"

Inner: como dijimos, ya va a empezar la accion.

Kary: y perdon si atrazo un poquito la aparicion del yaoi, pero es que quiero que se de en un punto...

Inner: ¡Perfecto!

Kary: así es, pero les prometo que hasta habrá lemmon

Inner: y esperamos sus comentarios plis plis plis

Kary: y disfruten el capi!

* * *

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Toda aventura tiene un problema...

Ya pasaba de la media noche y el pelirrojo se encontraba solo en la sala del departamento; había regresado caminando, pues Deidara es él que traía las llaves de coche, y a fin de cuantas no apareció; ya hacía unas horas de que estaba ahí, y su inicial enojo, se había convertido en preocupación: Deidara, muy a pesar de que fuera muy explosivo e impulsivo, nunca le haría esas "jugadas" a él, y por supuesto que si había decidido ir a algún lugar, ya le habría llamado por teléfono.

De pronto escuchó que un carro se estacionaba frente a la casa, se quedó inmóvil hasta que alguien entró por la puerta del frente y encendió la luz: ahí estaba Deidara, sólo que no parecía ni borracho, ni molesto, ni nada parecido: se veía bastante fatigado, tenía su corbata desacomodada y unas ojeras gigantescas; además de que parecía que no podía hablar.

Como pudo, el muchacho dio un paso, y de inmediato Sasori se levantó para ayudarlo a sentarse.

-¡¿Qué pasó?- con dificultado el rubio abrió la boca y dijo débilmente.

-No se… yo… a… fui a tomar agua, y… me empecé a sentir muy mal, y… creo que me desmayé… cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto donde se ponen las escobas…

-¡¿Pero por qué te sentiste mal?- preguntaba el otro desesperado por no saberlo.

-No… ¡Kabuto!

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?- el de ojos azules se incorporó un poco y se sentó, parecía haberlo recordado todo, y recobrado un poco de vitalidad.

-Él, estaba conmigo cuando me empecé a sentir mal, y… él me sirvió el agua…

-¡Tenía que ser!- gritó el otro recordando cuando Kabuto había regresado y le había hecho un gesto a Orochimaru- lo mandó Orochimaru, ¡Para que quedáramos mal frente a Madara!- el menor pareció recordar de pronto todo.

-¡¿Y qué paso?

-Am… pues…- no tenía ni pizca de ganas de contárselo; primero porque él mismo no quería recordarlo, segundo porque no sabía cómo iba a poner eso a su compañero, pero- Madara puso la investigación en manos de Orochimaru; y no creo que quiera vernos de nuevo.

-No sabía que Orochimaru fuera arqueólogo.

-Yo tampoco… ¡Pero todo lo planeó para quedarse con el próximo crédito de la búsqueda!, ¡Hay que llamar a Madara!

-¡No Danná!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ya no… no podemos aceptar que nos sigan humillando- quiso levantarse, pero estaba todo adolorido- ya encontraremos algo más- Sasori lo miró con enojo, pero también con una pizca de impotencia apenas perceptible en su mirada, una que sólo Deidara pudo notar- te lo voy a repetir de nuevo… estoy seguro, de que Orochimaru se va a arrepentir de todo lo que ha hecho, ¡Te lo aseguro!- por una vez la mirada del rubio brilló de manera malévola, escarbando con profundidad los ojos del otro, que estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas miradas, y no a recibirlas, por lo que miró hacia otro lado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que lo que dijera su amigo fuera real.

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

-¡Vamos, saquen esas cosas!, ¡Rápido!, ¡Pónganlas por allá!- la voz de Orochimaru sonaba apurando a los trabajadores, que lo miraban como si no quisieran hacerle caso, después de todo, no tenía la misma fuerte presencia que Sasori o el porte de Deidara, que hacían que cualquier orden o sonara como una dura amenaza, o como una dulce petición.

-Muy bien Orochimaru-sama, usted va a hacer el descubrimiento del siglo- le dijo Kabuto aduladoramente.

-Aja… me pregunto qué cara pondrá Sasori cuando se entere- rio despreciablemente- será mejor que nos preparemos para entrar en el observatorio, quiero terminar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Hai!- ellos se pusieron la ropa necesaria para entrar, y en cuanto los trabajadores hubieron bajado todo de las camionetas, subieron los escalones, tal y como lo habían hecho antes los dos jóvenes.

-Bien Kabuto, prepárate para la gloria…- le decía con altivo Orochimaru a Kabuto; el otro ni siquiera respondió, pues habían llegado arriba y se maravillaron con las cosas- Oh, mira todo esto.

Se movieron por las paredes del observatorio, mirando las pinturas y los objetos; luego se colocaron en medio para poder admirar todo en conjunto; aquella escena "perfecta" fue rota por el sonidito de un reloj (ti ti ti ti)

-Lo lamento Orochimaru-sama, es mi reloj; ¡Vaya!, ya es medio día y no hemos visto nada.

-Medio día…- de repente la luz del sol entró por la parte de arriba del observatorio, por una pequeña rendija de forma circular que seguramente la habían hecho los mismos constructores del lugar- mira esto…

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para apreciar las cosas; de un momento a otro la luz se intensificó y una extraña fuerza los lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo que se golpearan con las paredes; por unos momentos no se pudieron mover, y permanecieron pegados a los muros del lugar; después, tan repentinamente como habían iniciado, los destellos de luz cesaron, y pudieron observar una grieta considerable en el suelo del observatorio.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?- preguntó el hombre pálido mientras se incorporaba. Luego de él, Kabuto se levantó y ambos avanzaron hacia la grieta- Kabuto…- el nombrado lo miró- con esto, vamos a pasar a la historia…- sin que tuvieran tiempo ni para reaccionar, algo salió por la grieta y tomó a Orochimaru por el cuello; Kabuto trató de ayudar, pero seguidamente salió otra criatura igual a la anterior y lo tomó a él de la misma forma que al otro.

Poco a poco, de la grieta salieron seres similares que se quedaron un momento inmóviles observando a aquellos dos sujetos que forcejeaban para liberarse.

-¿Qué son ustedes?- preguntó el mayor, pero la criatura que lo tenía sujeto se limitó a estrellarlo contra la pared, así también lo hizo la que tenía agarrado a Kabuto- Oh Dios…- dijo cuando la criatura se acercaba a su rostro; la cercanía cada vez era mayor, y podía sentir su respiración en su rostro…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Los jóvenes arqueólogos estaban durmiendo; ya pasaba del medio día, pero teniendo en cuenta que se habían dormido después de las 2 de la mañana, la verdad es que no andaban de flojos.

Ambos estaban acostados en el mismo sillón, acurrucados él uno con el otro y con expresión serena en su rostro, la luz del sol en su punto más alto, entró por la ventana, cayendo de lleno sobre ellos, sin embargo no los logró despertar, sino que reflejó en sus cuerpos creando una aura casi mágica alrededor de los muchachos.

El primero en despertarse fue Sasori, quien abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró al rubio muy cerca de él, y que el reloj ya marcaba la una de la tarde; se levantó con pesadez, y tratando de no despertar al otro, pues no sabía que tan bien se encontraba después de las pésimas condiciones en las que había llegado el día anterior.

Preparó algo rápido en la cocina para que pudieran desayunar (si claro, a la una de la tarde…); Deidara despertó al escuchar los sonidos que hacía el otro al preparar la comida, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo se sentó en el sillón y se puso de pie:

Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero podía moverse por lo menos con lentitud; suponía que el dolor se iría a lo largo del día, así que prefirió no hacer caso e ir a ver a su maestro, que seguramente estaría en un estado de depresión, y no quería que intentara suicidarse con un cuchillo, un tenedor, o hasta una cuchara (quien sabe lo que se puede hacer con esos objetos; hay gente que ha intentado suicidarse con galletas de animalitos)

Llegó a la cocina y se alivió al ver que su compañero estaba preparando algo y no con un objeto punzocortante en la mano; el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando éste entró, dándole a entender que se sentara… y que no estaba de humor para decir buenos días.

El rubio se sentó y esperó a que el otro le sirviera de comer; cuando lo hizo, Sasori también se sentó y se puso a comer en silencio; los minutos pasaban y ellos comían lentamente, por lo que se daba una atmosfera algo tensa.

El menor de los muchachos quiso quitar un poco ese ambiente y encendió la televisión: había un programa de concursos bastante alegre, por lo que dejó en ese canal; por momentos que quedaban mirando a la pantalla, pero aún sin decir palabra; el pelirrojo tenía una ojeras enormes, que marcaban su piel blanca; eso, aumentado a su expresión, le daban un aire de enojo y repelencia.

Nuestro joven rubio decidió hablarle y tratar de que se sintiera algo mejor, después de todo, tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con todo eso…

-Em… ¿Danná?- el otro hizo un gesto mostrándole que lo escuchaba- te… ¿Te sientes bien?- el pelirrojo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, el rubio se extrañó, pues casi nunca lo miraba así.

-No- dijo simplemente y volvió de nuevo a mirar a su plato.

-Oh, vamos, ¡Déjalo ya!, ¿Quieres?, de cualquier forma ellos (Orochimaru y Kabuto) ya están allá, y por más cosas que hagamos, no podemos evitar que ellos se queden con el crédito.

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó con fuerza- ¡Ya entendí todo eso!, ¿Pero qué no te das cuenta de que me da igual?, ¡De todos modos no estamos ahí!

-Yo…- se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta- sólo quería que supieras que esto me afecta tanto como a ti- el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata; se levantó también y tomó al otro del brazo- ¡Auch!, ¡Aún estoy adolorido!, ¿Sabes?

-Lo siento…- lo soltó- y… perdón por haber gritado, es sólo que…- en la tele sonó la música del noticiero y quien sabe porqué, ambos voltearon a ver.

En la pantalla estaba un reportero bastante despeinado que hablaba con singular preocupación.

-… así es, hemos, e… tenido ataques de estos "seres" por toda la ciudad, al parecer, todos ellos han salido de las antiguas ruinas de la zona… esto lo suponemos porque se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de los arqueólogos y los trabajadores…- atrás de él sonaban gritos y se veía a mucha gente corriendo- estas criaturas se mueven con rapidez, y se piensa que pronto llegarán a la isla principal del país (Japón), pues también pueden nadar… y además…- no pudo terminar la frase, pues junto a él se escuchó un gruñido aterrador; el reportero miró a su izquierda y también gritó, luego se echó a correr; una criatura pasó corriendo frente a la cámara (que seguramente estaba en un tripié) y luego más gritos.

Se cortó entonces la filmación de la cámara, y ahora se mostraba el estudio del programa de noticias, donde también había un gran revuelo por todo lo que había pasado. El conductor estaba contrariado pero logró decir.

-Ya hemos escuchado todo lo que pasa desde la zona de peligro… am…- miró seriamente a la cámara y agregó- les pedimos a todos los habitantes que tomen lo más indispensable y salgan de sus casas: las aerolíneas nos han comunicado que habrá varios vuelos gratuitos que saldrán inmediatamente del país; diríjanse a su aeropuerto más cercano y busquen un lugar para tomar un vuelo- asintió enérgico; luego se cortó la señal y la pantalla quedó de un color gris con puntos negros.

-¿Pero, qué…?- no terminó su pregunta, aún estaba de pie junto al rubio, que no se había movido para nada desde que habían comenzado a escuchar la noticia- Deidara- pareció que escuchar su nombre lo había sacado de su propio ensimismamiento- ¡Tenemos que irnos!- el rubio asintió y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto a tomar las cosas que pensaban, iban a necesitar.

El pelirrojo comenzó a echar su ropa rápidamente a una pequeña maleta, se detuvo un momento y buscó algo en su cómoda; sacó una pequeña pistola que una vez había comprado "más vale siempre estar prevenido…" se había dicho, aunque la verdad es que nunca lo pensó en serio.

Arrojó el arma a la mochila y salió para encontrarse al rubio sentado en un sillón de la sala, con el rostro ensombrecido y la mirada perdida.

-Deidara, ¿Ya tienes tus cosas?- el rubio le señaló una pequeña mochila que estaba justo a un lado de él- ¿Qué pasa entonces?- Deidara se tomó un momento para contestar y cuando lo hizo, los sonidos salían distorsionados de su garganta.

-Yo… sabía que esto iba a pasar…

-¿Qué?

-El mural… ahí lo decía todo: las criaturas, la fecha… ¡Es mi culpa!, ¡Debí haber dicho algo!, ¡Hay gente que está muriendo porque me quedé callado!- Sasori lo miró por un segundo sin dar crédito a sus palabras, luego se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Deidara, eso no importa- el menor iba a replicar, pero Sasori se adelantó- no importa lo que pasó; de cualquier manera… es difícil que alguien te hubiera creído… incluyéndome- Dei lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ahora ya pasó, y vamos a salir de aquí.

-Pero…- un abrazo lo cayó de inmediato, el pelirrojo lo había tomado desprevenido, y sin darse cuenta, estaba en sus brazos que se sentían tan… ¿Protectores?

Por un momento parecía que el pelirrojo no lo iba a soltar, sin embargo este comenzó a aflojar su agarre y lo miró directo a los ojos; sus respiraciones estaban fundidas, y sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más…

Estaban a milímetros de que sus labios se tocaran, cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido encima de ellos: algo había caído justo encima de su techo; Deidara miró a su maestro por un segundo para luego susúrrale:

-Ya están aquí…

_Del final ya llega la hora…_

_Junto con la sombra del oscuro miedo…_

_Que en las ruinas igualmente mora…_

_Dando su presencia al soplar el viento…_

* * *

Inner: gutó?

Kary: yo espero que sí.

Inner: majaja los dejamos en la parte más interesante.

Kary: Sí, y el unico dato que les puedo dar sobre el siguiente capitulo es que va a haber sangre majajaja

Inner: majaja.

Kary: ¡Es cierto!, los agradecimientos

Inner: snif snif

Kary: solo nos dejaron un review T.T

Inner: pero muchas gracias a **bloody-vampiress**

Kary: ella fue buena chica y dejó review

Inner: de cualquier manera los queremos

Kary: y nos vemos para la proxima!


	5. Toda desgracia, tiene sangre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Algunas muertes, accion, poquito de OoC, y Yaoi, SasoDei, pero muy poco explicito en este capi,

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**Cambio de escena

Kary: mahahaha

Inner: ya empezó lo sangriento!

Kary: si, no me pude contener y puse sangre

Inner: pero de todos modos esperamos que les guste el capi

Kary: la verdad me gustaria que subiré pronto, pero es que no tengo internet allá a donde vamos de vacaciones (ya hay ujuuu!)

Inner: pero intentaremos subir, aunque signifique salir corriendo de la casa con la memoria USB hacia el internet más cercano

Kary: y sin más

* * *

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Toda desgracia tiene sangre...

Un nuevo golpe les indicó que nos sólo había una de esas criaturas en su techo; permanecieron en silencio, tratando de captar cualquier otra cosa que les indicara que esos seres iban a irse de ahí, o intentarían entrar a la casa.

Pasó lo segundo: arriba se oyó como rasguñaban el techo con la fuerza necesaria como para hacer un agujero, los muchachos entonces se miraron con horror: seguramente las criaturas sabían que había gente ahí; con suma cautela, se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta con sus maletas en mano.

Sasori se asomó por la puerta y vio el camino despejado, le hizo un gesto al rubio y ambos salieron con el mismo cuidado, pegándose lo más posible a las paredes de la casa para evitar que lo que sea que estuviera en el techo los descubriera.

Cuando creyeron estar seguros, comenzaron a correr hacia el aeropuerto, dando gracias de que éste se encontrara muy cerca de su casa. Mientras corría, observaban todo a su alrededor: al parecer esas bestias aún no había llegado ni a la mitad de la ciudad, porque únicamente veían a personas que salían apresuradamente de sus casas con una maleta como ellos.

Después de un cuarto de hora de carrera, llegaron al aeropuerto, que se encontraba completamente abarrotado de gente que quería salir en el siguiente vuelo; había en el centro un escritorio improvisado, en donde 4 personas atendían a la muchedumbre; los jóvenes intentaron acercarse, pero una mujer les dijo:

-¡Esperen en la fila!, ¡Todos queremos pasar!- por lo que tuvieron que regresar.

Ambos se miraban a cada rato muy nerviosos; aguzaban los oídos esperando escuchar algún extraño sonido, pero obviamente que no podían oír nada gracias a la muchedumbre que gritaba desesperada por ganar un lugar.

Pronto se escuchó una voz que decía:

-Muy bien, quiero que todos los niños se acerquen de este lado, serán los primeros en salir; niños y bebés; mandaremos varias personas para que los cuiden… niños y bebés…- la gente comenzó a empujarse: muchas familias intentaban abrirse paso para dejar a sus hijos donde les indicaba el señor; en menos de 5 minutos todos los niños ya estaban ahí y unas sobrecargos de avión los hicieron ir por un pasillo que daba al avión.

La gente miró por la ventana del lugar para ver como el avión se alejaba: "por lo menos los niños están a salvo" era el pensamiento de muchos, aunque la mayoría seguía esperando con ansias ya poder salir.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, y ahora estaba listo otro avión para que un nuevo grupo de gente pudiera irse; las personas se reunieron nuevamente en el centro de esa gran sala de espera, aguardando a que les indicaran por donde debían irse.

Ya andaban caminando por el pasillo, cuando se apagaron todas las luces del aeropuerto y un rugido desgarrador resonó por todas partes, deteniendo por un momento el paso de los que esperaban ya tomar el vuelo, y congelando a las demás personas que no atinaron ni siquiera a proferir un grito.

Y de pronto, como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, una monstruosa criatura entró en la sala, ahora sí, causando agudos gritos de pánico por parte de todos; y fue ahí cuando Sasori lo vio por primera vez:

Un monstro casi dos veces más grande que una persona, tenía el cuerpo color negro y con tentáculos que salían por todas partes; caminaba erguido, y sobre sus "hombros" había una "cabeza" sin forma alguna: tenía una enorme boca por la que sobresalían un par de sucios colmillos chorreantes de saliva; sus ojos no tenían un lugar especifico (¿?) y eran un par de esferas amarillentas inyectadas en sangre con un único punto negruzco en el fondo.

A su vez, Deidara lo miraba sin decir palabra: ¡Era idéntico al de su sueño!

Con un nuevo rugido de la bestia la gente comenzó a correr por todos lados; muchos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del avión para intentar colarse en ese vuelo; los muchachos también huyeron en esa dirección, tomando ventaja de muchos que se precipitaban hacia la nave.

Cruzaron veloces el pasillo que daba a la entrada del avión y vieron de lejos la puerta… ya estaban a punto de llegar… iban a ponerse a salvo… pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudieran llegar.

Ellos y varias personas más que habían estado corriendo junto con ellos chocaron contra la pared y la puerta; luego de eso comenzaron a golpear sobre ella pidiendo que los dejaran entrar.

-¡Con un demonio!, ¡Esas cosas nos van a matar!- pero la puerta no se volvió a abrir y todos ellos comenzaron a correr de regreso por el corredor, regresando a la sala de espera; cuando llegaron ahí no pudieron creer lo que veían:

Varios cuerpos en el suelo, con horribles señas de que esos seres los habían desgarrado: las criaturas seguían ahí, y rugían con ferocidad, la diferencia es que ahora lo que chorreaba de sus bocas no era saliva sino…

-Sangre… ¡Corran!- al grito, todos los que pudieron, salieron desesperadamente del aeropuerto, precipitándose por la calle principal de la ciudad, que ahora yacía semi-destruida; también, detrás de ellos, los monstros salieron.

La gente corría por la calle, mientras los mostros brincaban sobre los techos que apenas y se mantenían en pie; de vez en cuando, alguno de ellos cruzaba rápidamente la calle y atrapaba a un desesperado japonés (estaban en Japón, ¿No?) y… lo destrozaban.

Uno de ellos pasó justo al lado del rubio pero este logró esquivarlo con velocidad, dos más pasaron junto a él intentando detenerlo, pero sólo alcanzaban a rozar sus rubios cabellos.

-Ja, ja- una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en sus labios al volver a escapar de las garras de uno por muy pocos centímetros- ¡bien!- pero un quejido a su espalda detuvo su huída… y acabó con su sonrisa…- ¡Danná!- el pelirrojo no había tenido tanta suerte y había caído al suelo con un corte de varios centímetros de profundidad; al parecer una criatura lo había rasguñado, aunque no había logrado atraparlo- ¡Danná!- el rubio corrió casi sin fijarse en que uno de esos seres se había detenido muy cerca de ellos.

-Deidara… corre…- el ojiceleste hizo como que no escuchaba y tomó a su compañero por el brazo y lo puso encima de sus hombros. Ambos comenzaron a caminar con dificultad, a pesar de que Deidara intentaba ir lo más rápido posible.

Más rugidos… a sus espaldas, la criatura hizo notar que los perseguía…

-¡Maldita sea!- intentó correr aunque sabía que con esto lastimaba al pelirrojo, pero en esas condiciones- ¡vamos Danná!, ¡Ayúdame!

-¡suéltame y corre tú!

-No en esta vida…- (ni en la otra Dei); el rubio ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba andando con todas sus fuerzas, pero el monstro estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

-¡Por aquí!- se escuchó una voz que provenía de su derecha; él volteó a ver y miró como alguien se asomaba por la puerta de un pequeño edificio en ruinas; sin pensarlo más empujó con su cuerpo a la criatura que ya andaba junto de él para despistarla, y, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, se lanzó hacia la puerta que aún estaba abierta.

Lo último que escuchó entes de desplomarse en la alfombra del lugar, fue la puerta cerrarse, y una voz conocida que le decía:

-¡Sempai!, ¡Deidara-sempai!, De…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Sentía que flotaba sobre una nube… todo el dolor y el horror que había sentido horas antes se había esfumado, y ahora sólo estaba él, y…

-¡Danná!- gritó levantándose y saliendo de su ensueño; miró hacia los dos lados, pero solo se encontró con- ¡Tobi!

-¡Deidara-sempai!- el chico lo abrazó pero el rubio se levantó casi sin hacerle caso.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿y Sasori no Danná?- comenzó a dar vueltas como desesperado, y casi se cae en una de esas.

-¡Sempai, espera!

-¿Cómo ***** quieres que espere si Danná no está aquí?, ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si no sé…?- pero su pregunta quedó en el aire, pues la puerta del lugar donde estaban se abrió con cierta lentitud y por ella entró alguien que dijo:

-No hace falta que me busques Dei…

-¡Danná!- no pudo contenerse y corrió a abrazarlo; la verdad es que estaba muy asustado por todo lo que había pasado, y aun no lograba entender en como se había salvado, y había también salvado a su maestro- estaba preocupado y…- Sasori se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Te arriesgaste y me salvaste.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Pero esta vez lo hiciste tú y por eso te agradezco- alrededor de ellos se comenzaba a formar una atmosfera algo… "dulzona", sólo que… se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Tobi, así que el pelirrojo agregó- muy bien Deidara, yo me acabo de despertar hace un minuto (después de escuchar los gritos de Deidara) y no me he fijado ni en donde estaba, ¡Tobi!- el chico lo miró extrañado, como si no se imaginara que lo llamaran a él- por favor ponnos (que palabra más rara) al corriente de todo esto, para empezar… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Hai; estamos en el hotel de la ciudad (el mismo en donde los jóvenes habían ido a dar la conferencia), en cuanto esos monstros comenzaron a salir, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san y Tobi salieron al aeropuerto, pero no pudieron tomar una avión, así que buscaron donde esconderse, y encontraron esto- hizo un ademán alrededor de él- como casi todo está en ruinas, las criaturas no se acercarán… bueno, es lo que dijo Pein-sama, y él…

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntaron los jóvenes a coro.

-Es un amigo de Tobi; Pein-sama y sus amigos encontraron a Tobi, a Itachi-san y a Sasuke-san y nos escondimos todos juntos.

-Ya veo…

-¡Ah!- Tobi pareció recordar algo- Sasori-san y Deidara-sempai tienen que ir a conocer a los nuevos amigos de Tobi- sonrió como si no pasara nada y tomó con una mano al rubio y con la otra al pelirrojo, luego los sacó a rastras de la habitación.

En cuanto salieron, Deidara se dio cuenta de lo cambiado que se veía el hotel: ya no tenía ese porte ostentoso pero fino de las cosas que adornaban cada rincón, sino que estaba todo desordenado, las obras de arte en el suelo y en algunas zonas de la pared había sangre…

El buen chico los siguió arrastrando hasta que llegaron al recibidor, en donde había varios muchachos sentados, entre los que pudieron reconocer a Sasuke y a Itachi, quienes estaban juntos con idénticas miradas de indiferencia.

-¡Ohayo!- gritó Tobi- miren, ellos también son mis amigos, se llaman…- Sasori lo interrumpió pues no le gustaba que lo presentaran.

-Akasuna No Sasori.

-Deidara Iwa- éste intentó dedicarles un gesto amable, que fue correspondido por algunos de ellos.

-Gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Pein- dijo un joven de cabello anaranjado.

-Yo soy Konan- agregó la que parecía la única chica.

-Soy Zetsu.

-Mi nombre es Kisame.

-Y yo soy Kakusu.

-Hidan- dijo simplemente el último de ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos incómodos, hasta que a lo lejos se volvieron a oír los rugidos feroces de las criaturas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Konan en voz alta.

-No lo sé, pero… sean lo que sean hay que buscar la manera de acabar con ellas- le respondió Pein.

-Tobi piensa que deberíamos quedarnos aquí; aquí no es peligroso y esas criaturas no van a entrar.

-Buena idea- dijo Itachi, pero luego continuó- el problema, Tobi, es que no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

-Tenemos que matar a todas esas alimañas- dijo el pelirrojo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-El problema es como…

-Yo- dijo el rubio captando la atención de todos- yo creo que tengo una idea sobre cómo hacerlo…

* * *

Inner: y así termina este capi

Kary: esperamos sus reviews

Inner: y los agradecimientos son para

Kary: kiaru-chan, kumii pyscho, karu-suna, proshvo (hola, ¿hace cuanto?) y elixx

Inner: de veras que los queremos mucho y nos vemos para la proxima

Kary: sayonara!


	6. Toda historia tiene romance

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Algunas muertes, accion, poquito de OoC, y Yaoi, SasoDei Al fin!

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**Cambio de escena

Kary: Wolas!

Inner: jeje les traemos otro capi

Kary: está un poquito más cortito que los otros

Inner: pero sólo un poco, y es que no sabiamos en donde cortarle

Kary: y ya veran donde jiji

Inner: jaja somos malas

Kary: esperamos sus comentarios y que disfruten el fic

* * *

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Toda historia tiene romance (xDD)

-Yo- dijo el rubio captando la atención de todos- yo creo que tengo una idea sobre cómo hacerlo…- todos lo miraron por un momento y luego el pelirrojo gritó:

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

-No había tenido tiempo- respondió con toda tranquilidad; el pelirrojo miró hacia abajo algo apenado, pues era obvio que el rubio y él no habían tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera escapar.

-Muy bien, dinos como- ordenó Pein.

-Me parece que tenemos que ir a la pirámide de donde salieron esas cosas; algo me dice que ahí encontraremos la llave para acabar con ellos.

-¿Cuál pirámide?- preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, pues salvo Tobi, Itachi y Sasuke, ahí nadie sabía nada de ellos.

-Escuchen- dijo como respuesta el rubio- nosotros somos arqueólogos, y hace poco fuimos a estudiar la pirámide de donde salieron esas criaturas… incluso hay un mural en donde salen dibujadas, sólo que…

-No le prestamos mucha atención- completó el pelirrojo para evitar que el rubio dijera algo contra sí mismo.

-Exactamente, pero como les dije, hay algo ahí que seguramente nos dará la clave para salir de todo esto.

-Excelente plan Deidara- puntualizó Itachi, que por primera vez abría la boca- sólo que hay un problema- fue hacia una ventana y jaló la cortina, rebelando a varias de las monstruosas criaturas que estaban afuera y se veían a lo lejos; después de que vieron eso, volvió a cerrar la cortina- bien, sólo quería sacar ese punto… no podemos siquiera salir de aquí; mucho menos ir hasta las pirámides; además de que están a cientos de kilómetros de aquí ¿No es así?

-Así es Itachi- concedió Sasori que no le tenía mucha simpatía al joven de cabellos negros- sin embargo, si está en nuestras manos, no nos podemos quedar de manos cruzadas ¡Tenemos que hacer algo o moriremos nosotros también!- ese último grito fue suficiente como para hacer que el silencio total impregnara la estancia; al final, después de unos segundos Itachi dijo:

-En ese caso… cuenta conmigo- los ojos negros y los de color miel se encontraron para dirigirse una mirada calculadora, y al no encontrar emoción alguna con la cual atacar al otro, dejaron de mirarse.

-Entonces no hay nada que decir- dijo Pein con voz autoritaria- cada uno va a dar su mayor apoyo para matar a esas cosas; ¿Hay alguno que no quiera?- nadie dijo nada: estaba sobreentendido que no podían negarse.

-Jeje- dijo el que decía llamarse Hidan- muy bien… todos estamos de acuerdo, pero ¿Alguien tiene alguna ***** idea de cómo vamos a llegar allá sin que esas cosas nos maten?

-Supongo que vamos a tener que ir en auto… pueden usar el nuestro- les dijo Itachi sin variaciones en su voz.

-El nuestro también- aportó Deidara.

-Con eso no va a ser suficiente- les cortó Zetsu- pero…- sacó una maleta grande que había estado junto a él y les mostró el contenido a todos: estaba completamente llena de armas de alto calibre- con esto sí…

-Vaya Zetsu; no sabía que las habías traído- le dijo Konan.

-Algo me decía que iban a ser necesarias…

-Entonces: ya tenemos todo.

-Pero ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?- preguntó ahora Sasuke.

-Tengo un plan- les dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo- nosotros…

Todos voltearon y comenzaron a escuchar atentamente lo que les empezaba a decir el pelirrojo…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Era tarde; el sol caía perpendicular y las sombras eran largas, haciendo que muchas cosas se vieran más grandes de lo que eran; el pelirrojo estaba en la habitación del hotel en donde había despertado; a pesar de que obviamente no tenían asignado donde iban a dormir esa noche, él había vuelto a aquél lugar.

No pensaba en el plan de mañana; todo era muy simple: mañana por la tarde cuando comenzara a oscurecer de nuevo, todos saldrían del hotel y se llevarían los autos de ellos; aprovecharían la oscuridad para llegar, aunque él calculaba que se llevarían aproximadamente un día entero, pero era mejor ganar un poco de ventaja; en cuanto llegaran allá ellos se encargarían de averiguar cómo matar a esas cosas, pero como probablemente los seguirían, todos los demás se quedarían en la base de la pirámide y los cubrirían hasta que acabaran.

Pero lo que en realidad rondaba por su mente era Deidara: su determinación y valentía… cuando eran niños normalmente era él quien "rescataba a Deidara" de los demás niños, sobretodo de aquellos que se burlaban y le decían que parecía una chica; sin embargo esta vez fue el rubio quien lo salvó; quien puso en peligro su propia vida para evitar que le pasara algo malo…

Y de nuevo esa cálida sensación surgía desde el fondo de su pecho: amor… desde que había despertado en el hotel ese mismo día, y viéndose prácticamente "intacto", supo que Deidara lo había traído hasta ese lugar, y un ferviente deseo de correr y decirle muchas cosas (la mayoría de ellas sin sentido alguno) había surgido dentro de sí mismo, sólo que muy en el fondo, sabía que no era el momento ni lugar propicio para hacerlo…

-_Las cosas se arreglarán, y cuando eso pase, seguramente tendrán que darse las cosas…_

Pero algo más surgió en su mente: un Deidara muerto, atacado brutalmente por esas enormes bestias, y él, sin poder hacer nada…

Intentó vagamente alejar esos pensamientos de su cerebro pero le fue imposible; esta vez ni siquiera había sido capaz de salvarse a sí mismo, ahora mucho menos creía que podrían salvar al de ojos azules.

-_Deidara, si algo te pasa sentiré que es sólo mi culpa- _se decía sin poder evitarlo- _ahhh, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto?_

Suspiró ampliamente, luego escuchó a alguien abrir su puerta y entrar.

-Hola Danná- la voz baja y suave de Deidara en vez de tranquilizarlo o subirle un poco en amino, lo ponía nervioso y triste; el rubio notó esto y se acercó lentamente a su maestro- am… ellos me dijeron que Itachi va a salir esta noche por su auto; como está muy lejos…- desvió la mirada algo preocupado.

-Espero que no le pase nada- agregó solamente al ojiazul.

-¿Danná?, ¿Te… te sucede algo?- Sasori dejó de mirar por la ventana y se concentró en los ojos azules, que le sostenían la mirada y a la vez tenían un toque suplicante y amable.

-No… em… estoy bien.

-Vaya- Dei se acercó más a él y con algo de sarcasmo en su voz le dijo- y yo que pensaba que eras bueno para mentir.

-No estoy mintiendo… es verdad… ¡Estoy bien!- rompió el contacto visual que tenía con el menor y se sentó en la cama; en cuanto hizo eso, Dei se acercó de nuevo a donde se había sentado, y se puso de cuclillas enfrente de éste.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… no entiendo porqué no me quieres de…

-¡Está bien!- gritó; la insistencia del otro lo había hecho explotar- ¡Sí me pasa algo!, ¡Es todo esto que está pasando!, ¡¿No te das cuenta?- se dejó caer rendido en el suelo; no lo soportaba más- y hoy… ¡Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa!- hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Deidara le dijo:

-No tienes porque ponerte así; tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, o… eso creo…

-¡Sí! ¡Pero es diferente Deidara!

-Quizás así sea, pero eso no cambia las cosas- la voz serena con la que permanecía en chico lo hacía sentirse nervioso: habitualmente era él quien permanecía tranquilo mientras el otro hablaba molesto por alguna situación, ¿Desde cuándo las cosas habían cambiado?- además- agregó el menor haciendo que Sasori lo mirara- si a ti te pasara algo, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría.

-Deidara…

-No sé, seguramente si tú te fueras de mi lado yo haría alguna estupidez; que te hagan daño sería como una herida, y perderte sería el golpe mortal…

-…- se quedó sin palabras, ¿Acaso Deidara sentía lo mismo hacía él? (o sea, que sentía lo mismo que lo que el pelirrojo sentía por él)- acaso tú…

-¡Sasori te amo!- y le echó los brazos encima, juntando sus cuerpos en un cálido beso; mientras tanto el pelirrojo estaba azorado: había soñado mucho tiempo escuchar esas palabras, y ahora que al fin se las había dicho, no lograba formular ni una mísera palabra inteligente.

-…- tomó aire y al fin logró articular- yo igual Deidara; desde hace mucho tiempo…- un nuevo silencio los inundó, pero no era uno duro o frio, sino más bien uno cálido que inundaba el alma con algo parecido a la felicidad.

Se quedaron así por un rato; no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó: bien podrían haber sido horas o sólo unos minutos; justo después de eso se separaron unos centímetros, quedando frente el uno del otro; sus respiraciones comenzaron a entremezclarse y comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, tal y como lo habían hecho veces antes… sólo que esta vez no habría nadie que los interrumpiera.

Los segundos que faltaban para que sus labios se rozaran corrían eternos; Deidara no soportó más y se acercó más bruscamente uniendo sus labios de una sola vez; ese contacto se mantuvo durante unos momentos; fue un beso suave, tierno pero totalmente cargado de amor y de sentimiento; cuando se separaron, el menor miró al otro a los ojos y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, como si el mundo fuera una simple fantasía y sólo existieran ellos dos… aunque las cosas no podían ser más diferentes…

Una vez más el menor se acercó a él para besarlo, pero no con la misma suavidad que hace poco, sino con salvajismo, abrazándolo con más fuerza (casi, casi como no queriendo que se fuera); sentía como la temperatura iba en aumento, quería ahora mismo que ellos dos "fueran uno", que completamente: en cuerpo y alma, estuvieran unidos.

Fue por eso que se acomodó sobre las piernas de Sasori, esperando que éste pronto correspondiera y comenzara a moverse con la misma pasión que el rubio… sólo que eso nunca pasó; en cambio hubo una mano que detuvo el ímpetu de Deidara, que preguntó algo confundido:

-¿Qué pasa?, creí que…

-Sí, de acuerdo, no es que no quisiera que hiciéramos "esto"- con algo de dificultad logró quitar a Deidara de encima suyo y posteriormente se puso de pie- es sólo que… no creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora… con tantas cosas que están pasando; no me parece el momento adecuado…

-Sasori- el nombrado se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que Deidara le hablaba sólo por su nombre- sé como están las cosas; sé que hay peligro en cualquier cosa que hagamos; sé que esas bestias nos pueden atacar de un momento a otro- Sasori notó que había algo oculto entre las palabras de Deidara- y sé… que no hay mejor momento para que lo hagamos que este- el pelirrojo lo miró confundido y preguntó:

-¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Porque en cualquier momento podríamos morir… ¿O no lo crees?

* * *

Kary: jeje

Inner: ustedes que opinan: Sasori le dirá que sí?

Kary: bueno amigos, los dejaremos con la duda hasta el siguiente capi.

Inner: jiji lo sentimos, pero así era más interesatnte;

Kary: esta vez los agradecimientos son para:

Inner: **bloody-vampiress, Karu-suna, elixx, proshvo, mimideichan, e...**

Kary: ¡Ya no hay más!

Inner: Gomen jiji

Kary: entonces nos vemos para el proximo capi

Inner: metta ne!


	7. Todo acto, tiene un sacrificio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Algunas muertes, accion, poquito de OoC, y Yaoi, SasoDei Al fin!

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**Cambio de escena

KarY: ya volvimos!

Inner: y les trajimos un nuevo capi!

Kary: y contiene.

Inner y Kary: LEMMON

Kary: he de decir que esta algo extraño, porque quería hacerlo "hot" pero igual tierno, y como que es una convinacion dificl, de igual manera, me gustan los resultados.

Inner: ojalá y a ustedeas tambien les gusten

Kary: esperamos sus reviews!

* * *

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Todo acto, tiene un sacrificio...

-Porque en cualquier momento podríamos morir… ¿O no lo crees?- de nuevo Sasori lo miró a los ojos; el rubio se veía tan decidido…- por favor Danná- se colgó de su cuello y le susurró al oído- si me pasara algo mañana… no me gustaría irme sin haberte sentido en cuerpo y alma… no importa en qué posición- puntualizó casi alegremente.

-Oh Dei…- lo apretó contra su cuerpo con cierta fuerza- te aseguro que no te pasará nada… _porque si algo te pasa yo muero contigo…_

-De cualquier manera- acarició su suave rostro; las manos del rubio eran igualmente suaves, o quizás más, pensaba el pelirrojo- … onegai…- susurró Deidara al oído de su compañero.

Sasori se dejó llevar por las caricias; por un momento sus preocupaciones se elevaron alejándose de él, y en lo único en que se concentró fue en aquel "ángel" que tenía enfrente de sí mismo; lo tomó por la nuca y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin separarse ni un solo segundo profundizó más el beso, degustando la dulce boca de Deidara, la cual sabía mejor que la miel…

Besó cada parte de su rostro, desde su frente hasta su barbilla y luego volvió a sus labios… años enteros había soñado con eso: iba a disfrutar de cada centímetro del cuerpo del rubio, no importaba cuanto se prolongaran las cosas…

"Porque quizás fuera la última vez" habló una vocecita en su cabeza, el pelirrojo se detuvo un momento, pero decidió no hacer caso y continuar con lo suyo.

Por su parte Deidara se desasía por los besos de su compañero; de vez en cuando pasaba su mano por los rojos cabellos y los acariciaba; sintió una mano colándose por entre su ropa, acariciando su pecho, su torso y bajando hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

No se quiso quedar atrás y también metió una mano por la camisa de Sasori, acariciando sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho y su estomago; se besaron nuevamente mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos locamente, tocando todo lo que podían.

Poco a poco se levantaron del piso, donde aún se encontraban y se recostaron en la cama; así siguieron besándose por unos minutos más; por cada segundo que pasaban, sentían como la temperatura iba subiendo; como el roce de sus cuerpos iba despertando una zona común en los dos.

Sintiendo que con sólo tocar con sus manos no era suficiente, Sasori se giró un poco para quedar arriba de su rubio y besarlo nuevamente; esta vez bajó por su cuello y de un solo tirón arrancó su camisa y la dejó en el suelo; al momento comenzó a lamer, besar y chupar todo lo que frente a él estaba dispuesto; Deidara suspirando locamente, trataba de quitarle la camisa al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que sentía su lengua pasar por su pecho.

Con algo de dificultades logró quitársela y tocó con desesperación cada parte que podía alcanzar; Sasori ya había bajado hasta su ombligo, y ahora se divertía en ese punto, arrancando gemidos y risitas del rubio…

Más manos traviesas… el pelirrojo deslizó una mano debajo de los pantalones del chico, sintiendo un bulto ya prominente dentro de ellos; casi descaradamente llevó su mano debajo de la ropa interior y acarició esa parte para darle más placer al chico que tenía debajo de él, que, de sólo sentir esa mano se comenzó a retorcer y a gemir con fuerza.

El pelirrojo se despojó de los pantalones de su "amigo" o más bien amante, y luego le quitó también los bóxers.

-Ah, Danná…- el rubio iba a decir algo, pero el otro le puso un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio.

Movió su mano arriba ya abajo en el miembro de su pareja; sin dejar de llevar a cabo este movimiento, lentamente se agachó y con suavidad, tocó la punta con la lengua para luego chupar suavemente la parte de arriba; esto fue demasiado placentero para el rubio.

-¡Ahh!- casi podían jurar que los habían escuchado pero no les importó; pues Sasori no dejó de hacer eso, y Deidara no hizo nada para acallar sus gemidos.

Al poco la boca de Sasori envolvió totalmente el pene de más joven con la boca, casi como si se degustara con su sabor… aunque probablemente así fuera… chupaba cada vez más rápido, haciendo que varios gemidos y jadeos mucho más fuertes que los anteriores brotaran del ojiazul, y sonaran como si rebotaran en las paredes como eco.

-Ah… Danná… m-me v-voy a correr…- le "advirtió" el de cabellos dorados.

-Mmm…- Sasori se despegó un poco- hazlo… de verdad… no te preocupes- y continuó con lo suyo, hasta que Dei terminó en su boca.

Se levantó dejando escurrir cierta cantidad del líquido blanco y relamiendo la otra parte con gusto; si bien era un sabor desagradable, le daba cierto placer el tenerlo en su boca.

-De-déjame…- dijo entrecortadamente el rubio, el otro lo miró sin entender; por lo que el menor lo tomó de los hombros y lo acostó; luego se sentó sobre sus piernas y tomó sus muñecas- déjame besarte- le susurró en el oído sensualmente.

Se acomodó mejor sobre su amante y le besó el pecho con fiereza, mordió un poco los hombros y trazó un caminito de saliva con la lengua desde el cuello hasta el abdomen del mayor; con algo más de suavidad, le quitó los pantalones, pasando una mano por encima de los bóxers del pelirrojo, quien también gimió ante ese contacto; sin perder más tiempo, el rubio le quitó la ropa interior a éste y se volvió a erguir hasta besar sus labios.

El pelirrojo lo miró confundido… y algo asustado: ¿Es que lo iba a penetrar él?... no es que tuviera un gran problema con eso, sólo que no le agradaba mucho la idea; Deidara lo acomodó más arriba de la cama y volvió a basar sus labios; Sasori entonces le dijo:

-Dei… tu vas a…- pero las cosas no fueron como esperaba, y de repente, el rubio se sentó en su miembro, auto penetrándose- ¡Ah!- gritó el pelirrojo desprevenido, ahogando un nuevo grito de placer al sentirse dentro de Deidara… era tan calientito y estrecho… miró al rubio, que había hecho una mueca de queja, pues obviamente, sentía que se iba a partir en dos.

El pelirrojo alargó una mano hasta el miembro del pelirrojo y lo comenzó a masturbar, para hacerle olvidar un poco el dolor; esto pareció tranquilizar un poco el dolor que sentía el rubio. Al cabo de un minuto, el menor se comenzó a mover de arriba abajo, apoyándose en sus manos que había puesto en el estomago del otro.

Sasori colocó sus manos en las caderas del joven y lo ayudó a moverse con algo más de rapidez; al principio iban a un paso lento; no sólo porque Deidara así lo marcaba para evitar el dolor, sino porque no estaban acostumbrados a esos movimientos; sin embargo poco a poco lograron captar el ritmo y comenzaron a disfrutar mucho más la "situación"

Ambos gemían descontroladamente e iban más rápido a cada momento; el pelirrojo decidió entonces moverse; se giró rápidamente sin salir del interior de Deidara; ahora el estaba arriba con las piernas de su rubio enroscadas en las caderas. Buscó moverse más rápido, mientras el menor le gritaba que así lo hiciera.

-¡Ah!, ¡Más… más rápido!, ¡Ah!- en su vida lo había oído hablar así; pero de cualquier manera eso lo excitaba y hacía que él también gritara y gimiera el nombre de Deidara.

Como las embestidas iban cada vez más profundo, hubo un momento en el que el rubio dio un fuerte grito, ya que Sasori había dado con un punto completamente placentero.

-¡Ahí!- le gritó- ahí… de nuevo…- el otro no perdió tiempo y nuevamente se movió hasta tocar ese "punto" que tanto hizo enloquecer al otro.

Al parecer esta nueva sensación hizo que el rubio comenzara a retorcerse en la cama y gemir como desesperado; al cabo de unos minutos lanzó un último gemido descontrolado y muy fuerte, al instante se vino en su propio abdomen; al momento su "interior" se contrajo, oprimiendo el miembro de Sasori e hizo que este se corriera también.

El pelirrojo se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amante; con un poco de pesadez se volvió a levantar y salió de Deidara con cuidado, evitando hacerle daño; se volvió a recostar en la cama y los tapó a ambos con las cobijas; se besaron nuevamente y con suavidad… fue un momento celestial.

Deidara se acomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda al otro, quien de inmediato lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, re pegando su propio pecho con la espalda del otro; acarició su cabello dorado que se había soltado de la coleta alta que siempre lo sostenía; se acurrucó hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja del chico.

-Deidara…

-¿Mmm?- el rubio estaba a punto de caer dormido.

-Definitivamente… vale la pena sobrevivir…- el rubio ya se había dormido, sin embargo Sasori continuó- tan sólo por compartir otro "momento" contigo…- besó su mejilla y se dejó envolver en el mundo de los sueños.

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Los rayos del sol entraban ya por la ventana, iluminando parte de la cama de los jóvenes, los cuales, parecía que no pretendían despertar pronto. Afuera. Alguien caminaba por el pasillo tocando algunas puertas y despertando a la gente.

Si se imaginaban que era el buen chico: ¡Están en lo correcto!

Al parecer Tobi acababa de despertarse, como siempre, con mucha energía y una embriagante cantidad de alegría que parecía no haberse opacado en lo más minino a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta donde dormían los jóvenes arqueólogos, no se molestó siquiera en tocar, sino que entró abriendo bruscamente la puerta y gritando a todo pulmón:

-¡Sempai!, ¡Sasori-san!- y se encontró con una "escena" que a su "tierna edad" no debía ver: los muchachos aún seguían abrazados, pero las mantas habían bajado por su cuerpo y apenas les tapaban de la cintura para arriba, mostrando sus torsos descubiertos. Los jóvenes abrieron poco a poco los ojos, despertados por el grito del otro más joven, a quien miraron en cuanto comprendieron lo que pasaba; a ambos se les subieron los colores y se cubrieron de inmediato- oh… jeje…- Tobi también parecía algo avergonzado y luego hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: los miró de manera seria y les dijo con naturalidad- disculpen; no quería… "atraparlos" en un momento así… en serio fue mi culpa…- al ver la verdadera pena en la cara del chico Deidara lo tranquilizó.

-Am… no te preocupes Tobi- le sonrió desde donde estaba; Sasori aún no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

-¡Arigatou, Sempai!- gritó volviendo a su estado "normal" y se giró con la intención de salir de cuarto; antes de hacerlo volteó un poco la cara y les agregó en el mismo tono "formal" de hace unos momentos- y… jeje… tengo que decirles que ustedes no fueron los únicos que me encontré en las mismas circunstancias- los chicos no respondieron, mirándose algo confusos- al parecer muchos pensaron que anoche era el mejor momento para "darse amor"- y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Los dos arqueólogos se quedaron mirando por un momento la puerta cerrada por donde había salido Tobi antes de reaccionar.

-Jeje… creo que mejor nos levantamos- le dijo el rubio a su compañero, a la vez que se levantaba y se comenzaba a vestir; al cabo de un minuto el otro lo imitó.

Se vistieron y salieron al recibidor del hotel en donde ya estaban los demás; no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco rojos; a la vez vieron como la mayoría de los otros jóvenes lo miraban de la misma forma, aunque ciertamente más enojados, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a que alguien irrumpiera así en su cuarto.

-Muy bien… parece que ya estamos todos aquí- dijo Pein apartando su mirada de Tobi- es momento de hablar seriamente de esto- pero Hidan lo interrumpió.

-¡Oye, tranquilo viejo!- (expresión mía, jiji no pude evitar ponerla)- no vayas a salir con alguna platica emocional, como los entrenadores en un partido de futbol; todo eso es una mie…

-¡Silencio!- le gritó Zetsu para que se callara.

-Precisamente…- dijo Pein con voz suave- tienes razón… no estamos en un partido de futbol- se acercó a la mesa y la golpeó con el puño- ¡Esto es la vida real!, ¡Es cosa de vida o muerte!, ¡No sólo de nosotros!, ¡El mundo entero depende de esto!- guardó un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper, sólo hasta que Itachi abrió la boca para decir.

-Estamos envuelto en algo que nunca imaginamos… mañana que salgamos- sus ojos se volvieron fríos y se veían algo rojizos- vamos a estar en peligro en todo momento… peor que asechados por una fiera salvaje… pero… no importa el costo ni las consecuencias, porque de cualquier manera… ya estamos muertos…

-… veo que concordamos por primera vez Itachi- le dijo secamente Sasori, el rubio se sorprendió que su compañero le dirigiera la palabra al moreno- así que yo tampoco veo la razón por la cual no intentar esto; y si es necesario… voy a dejar mi vida con tal de superar eso- estas últimas palabras cundieron fuertemente en todos los presentes, que de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, el rubio puso una mano en el hombro del otro y le sonrió.

-Igual yo.

-¡Tobi también!

-¡Va~!, ¡Qué cursi!- gritó el albino- pero también cuenten conmigo.

Los demás se acercaron y estrecharon sus manos entre sí, para dar a entender que estaban de acuerdo; luego de eso, todos se retiraron a descansar un poco más y a arreglar las cosas para estar preparado; antes de que subiera a su cuarto; alguien detuvo a Sasori: era Itachi, quien sin rodeos le dijo:

-Dime: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de esto?- Sasori lo miró fijamente y le sonrió.

-Porque como tú bien dijiste: de cualquier manera… ya estamos muertos…

* * *

Kary: Ok, el final de este capi está un poco cursi, pero bueno...

Inner: no nos pudimos resistir a escribirlo así

Kary: esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos para el siguiente capi.

Inner: los queremos, pero tambien queremos sus reviews

Kary: Oye!, no los preciones!, ... asi no dejan reviews... ¡Digo!, mejor no digo nada; nos vemos!

Inner: Bye~


	8. Todo acto tiene consecuencias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **En este capi no hay mucho que decir, sólo que tiene un final que deja en intriga.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

***** (Groserías)

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~ (**Cambio de escena)

Kary: Hola de nuevo a todos!, sí lo sé, me he tardado milenios en actualizar, pero es que no había tenido oportunidad de venir a un internet, así que…

Inner: pero lo importante es que traemos este capi, antes de que se acabe el año.

Kary: si!

Inner: y esperamos que lo disfruten y que nos manden sus reviews!

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Todo acto tiene consecuencias

Ya estaba todo listo: los autos, las armas, los muchachos y la noche; esta última les hacía compañía en silencio, como guardando el secreto junto con los jóvenes y buscando la manera de ayudarlos, además de mantenerlos ocultos bajo sus sombras.

En el mayor silencio que pudieron, cargaron todo en los coches; todos se asintieron, como dando una señal de que todo iba a estar bien; sin perder ni un segundo más, todos se subieron al carro que habían acordado:

En el primero, que era el de Itachi, se subieron éste, Pein, Kisame, Kakusu, Hidan y Zetsu; en el segundo, que era el de los jóvenes arqueólogos se subieron ellos, Konan, Sasuke y Tobi.

Ambos autos arrancaron al mismo, logrando, para alivio de todos, que el sonido pareciera el rugido de alguna de las bestias en vez del encender de un auto.

-_Muy bien… de aquí ya no hay marcha atrás- _era más o menos el pensamiento de todos los que iban en alguno de los autos; de inmediato los choferes aceleraron; el ruido de los motores bajó un poco hasta parecerse hasta un ronroneo.

-Nos espera una larga noche- susurró Sasori a todos los que iban con él- será mejor que duerman un poco; yo les aviso cuando quiera descansar para que alguien más maneje- asintieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

Deidara parecía querer quedarse despierto para hablar con el pelirrojo, pero lo pensó mejor y se acomodó para dormir, ya que él sería quien tomara el auto después. Trató de cobijarse bien con las sabanas que había traído del hotel y antes de dormirse miró a su maestro: lucía algo cansado, pero no con sueño; más bien su meuca era de decisión; esto tranquilizó un poco al rubio que se durmió de inmediato.

Fue una larga noche para los dos que la hicieron de conductores en la "primera ronda", miraban a su alrededor de vez en cuando, atentos a cualquier sonido extraño, y dispuestos a pisar el acelerador a fondo o a usar las armas que había traído el tal Zetsu.

Aproximadamente a la media noche, cuando sus ojos ya se empezaban a cerrar, Sasori le hizo una seña al otro auto, que iba atrás de ellos (pues él dirigía el camino), para que se detuvieran; ambos carros pararon en un mirador del camino, que dejaba ver un pueblo a lo lejos; pero la visión dejaba de ser agradable con el pueblo en ruinas.

-Dei… Dei- movió un poco el hombro del rubio para que se despertara sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Am?- le dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¿Podrías manejar tú?

-Si… claro; sólo déjame salir un momento para despejarme- le dijo bajándose del carro; por el espejo Sasori pudo ver que alguien del otro carro también se bajaba; sin bajarse del carro, se movió al asiento del copiloto y se acurrucó, aprovechando que estaba aún calientito.

Afuera Deidara se estiró un poco y respiró el aire frio; se encontró con Pein, quien era el que iba a manejar en el otro carro; este le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- el de ojos azules miró alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar; fue hasta que miró el pueblo en ruinas a lo lejos que se dio cuenta.

-Bien… como… diría que de 7 a 8 horas- Pein cambió su expresión a una de preocupación.

-Es demasiado, podrían encontrarnos en el camino- le advirtió.

-Lo sé, pero no hay otra forma de llegar; que nosotros sepamos no hay ningún atajo, aunque la verdad es que no sabemos mucho de los caminos terrestres hacia allá; para ir y para venir, viajamos en avión.

-Comprendo…- Dei intentó calmarlo, pues era esencial que todos se mantuvieran bien.

-No te preocupes… seguro que no nos vamos a encontrar con ellos…- pero un rugido cercano los interrumpió; ambos miraron a donde se había escuchado, y vieron a una de esas criaturas aproximadamente a 300 metros de ellos- retiro lo dicho.

-¡Vámonos!- le gritó el pelinaranja y cada uno corrió al auto que le correspondía.

Deidara fue el primero en entrar a su auto y lo prendió de inmediato; despertando a los demás, que al notar la preocupación del rubio miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron a la horrible bestia acercándose a ellos.

Por otra parte, Pein no tuvo tanta suerte, y al entrar en el carro e intentar encenderlo, este parecía no querer arrancar.

-¡Que demonios!- gritaba este furioso, intentando una y otra vez que el carro "respondiera".

-¡*****!, ¡Enciéndelo!- gritaba el albino ya desesperado.

-¡Eso intento, imbécil!- le gritó el otro.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ya casi está aquí!- gritaban los demás; uno de ellos golpeó por accidente a Hidan, quien se resbaló un poco de su asiento y miró lo que había en el "piso" del auto.

-¡Genial!- tomó el arma que había visto y se asomó por la ventana- ¡MUEREEEEE!- dijo disparando a lo loco sin preocuparse de las balas que iba a gastar; pero al fin y al cabo la criatura terminó sucumbiendo y el albino sonrió socarronamente- ¡jeje!, ¡soy el mejor!- gritó volviendo a meterse en el auto, el cual, al fin pudo arrancar y se pusieron en marcha para seguir a los otros.

-Eres un idiota- le reclamó Kakusu en cuanto estuvieron en el camino de nuevo.

-Pero este idiota te salvó la vida, además…- se acercó a su oído para que sólo él lo escuchara- ayer en la noche no pensabas que era un idiota, sobre todo cuando tenía tu…

-Ok, ok, ya entendí…

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

El resto del camino había sido tranquilo; ciertamente se encontraron con menos problemas que los que imaginaban, como por ejemplo que parte del camino se hallara obstruido por rocas que quien sabe cómo habían llegado ahí.

Afortunadamente no se encontraron de nuevo a las criaturas, y ya estaba comenzando a clarear el día cuando en el auto de los arqueólogos Deidara los despertó:

-¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!- los "pasajeros" comenzaron a abrir los ojos con lentitud y observaron distraídamente el paisaje selvático que se ofrecía ante ellos fuera del carro- falta poco para llegar, será mejor que se preparen para lo que pueda estar esperándonos allá- todos asintieron y Sasori sacó un brazo por la ventanilla, para avisarle a los demás que pronto llegarían.

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos más en los que sólo vieron grandes árboles y enredaderas colgando de ellos, mostrando una jungla que despertaba, mientras los carnívoros nocturnos se apartaban o definitivamente ya se habían ido; al parecer aquellas criaturas sólo atacaban a los seres humanos, ya que todo lo demás permanecía en calma y parecía que los animales estaban bien (en lo que cabía)

De un momento a otro, divisaron a lo lejos la gran pirámide, y a pesar de que sólo Deidara y Sasori la habían visto, al parecer fueron ellos los más sorprendidos, puesto que sobre ella ya no había ningún observatorio: era la pirámide únicamente, que a pesar de perder el "toque" que le daba este, aún mantenía su imponencia.

Al acercarse más pudieron notar todo lo que ahí había pasado: encontraron una decena de cuerpos, de los trabajadores que habían acompañado a Orochimaru y a Kabuto; todos los cadáveres ensangrentados, mutilados e irreconocibles, dando un aspecto miles de veces peor que un cementerio de guerra; y combinado con el silencio apenas roto con el soplar del viento, causaba terror aún en el alma del más valiente.

-No puede ser…- decía el rubio sin poder creerlo, mirando los restos de aquella masacre; había palidecido de repente al ver aquellos cadáveres putrefactos en el suelo, en plena etapa de descomposición y ya desprovistos de sangre en las venas: sentía unas horribles nauseas y también creía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Se estacionaron a unos 50 metros de la pirámide, seguramente porque el ojiazul no quería pasar el auto por encima de los cuerpos y producir así algo más detestable; él fue el primero en bajar, seguido por el pelirrojo y por los demás que, incapaces de articular una palabra, contemplaban el "cementerio" con espanto; incluso una lagrima silenciosa se había escapado de los ojos de Konan.

-Am…- Pein llamó la atención de los demás y habló en un tono de voz que no se parecía nada al que usaba habitualmente- vamos ya… entre más pronto terminemos con esto, menos tendremos que lamentar- adelantó unos pasos, pero una criatura salió a su encuentro y le impidió dar un paso más, a su vez, Pein no pudo ahogar un grito que salió de su garganta y lo hizo retroceder.

Hidan y Kakusu se adelantaron esta vez y comenzaron a disparar de manera maniaca.

-Jaja ¡Muere!- gritaba el albino disfrutando de verdad el ver como la bestia se desplomaba frente a ellos- jaja, pero si esto es demasiado fácil- se burló; antes de que pudiera seguir con sus carcajadas, se vieron rodeados, por lo menos, por 5 de esos seres- demonios…

-¡Deben saber a que hemos venido!-gritó el pelinaranja desesperadamente- ¡Corran!- sin que se los dijeran otra vez, los muchachos corrieron evadiendo como podían a las criaturas, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran correr 10 pasos, éstas se habían puesto enfrente de ellos nuevamente- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Corran!, ¡Yo los cubro!- les gritó el albino sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Estás loco!, ¡Te van a matar!- le gritó Kakusu.

-¡Y si no se van, también!- le reclamó el otro- ¡Corran!- los otros no muy convencidos se comenzaron a mover.

-¡Entonces yo me quedo también!- les gritó Kakusu, y son otra cosa que decir, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr en la dirección opuesta, atrayendo a las 5 "cosas" hacia ellos y despejando el camino para los demás.

El resto del grupo emprendió la carrera hacia la base de la gran pirámide, encontrando para su desgracia más bestias, que parecían atraídas por su simple presencia y comenzaban a salir prácticamente de la nada.

-¡*****!- Pein estaba al borde de la desesperación- ¡Todos!- los demás lo voltearon a ver- ¡corran en direcciones diferentes!, ¡Sasori y Deidara!, ¡Cuando estas cosas estén distraídas, ustedes corran hacia la pirámide!, ¡Nosotros las detendremos!- todos asintieron al escuchar el plan y en cuanto el pelinaranja movió su mano como dando una señal, así lo hicieron.

Tal y como lo había planeado "el líder", las criaturas se desconcertaron y se dispersaron, dejando libre el paso a los muchachos, los cuales salieron disparados hacia la pirámide y como nunca, subieron los escalones a una velocidad impresionante.

Al llegar arriba se asustaron de sobremanera, pues estuvieron a punto de caer en un agujero que había en el "suelo" de la pirámide, y del que no se veía ni el fondo; Deidara bordeó ese agujero por un lado y Sasori por el otro, buscando lo que sea que les fuera a ayudar.

El pelirrojo se acercó a algo que le había parecido un bulto en el suelo y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con el cuerpo desgarrado de Orochimaru; fueron un par de segundos en los que no supo que hacer: si dejarlo como estaba o si darle una patada en el estomago; ciertamente aún le tenía rencor, pero ahora había recibido su merecido; la voz de Deidara lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Danná?, ¿Qué haces?

-Na-nada- y continuó buscando; el problema era que los muros ya no estaban y por consiguiente tampoco los murales; tampoco estaban ahí los instrumentos; en pocas palabras: ahí no había nada que los pudiera ayudar.

Los jóvenes se miraron horrorizados: ¿Habían traído a sus "amigos" a ese lugar para nada?; y para apoyar más esos pensamientos, se escuchaban gritos de terror abajo.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó el rubio al otro, completamente aterrado.

-No…- miró el cuerpo de Orochimaru en el suelo; se le ocurrió una idea de pronto y se aproximó a él. Lo levantó sin miramientos ni cuidado alguno y lo hizo a un lado; en cuanto hizo eso una sonrisa asomó en su rostro- ¡Mira!- Dei se acercó y también se alegró, puesto que se encontró con aquel pequeño mural que había dado comienzo a todo- muy bien… tú dirás Dei: ¿Qué hacemos?

Deidara lo miró; trató de que algo se le ocurriera, pero su mente estaba en blanco: todo lo que había pensado de la solución fue tan sólo una corazonada, pero ahora que estaba frente a frente con la situación nada se le venía a la mente.

-No lo sé…

-¿QUÉ?, ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que dijo de debíamos venir!

-Sí, pero… ¡no sé qué hacer!- se sintió inútil y estúpido; deseó con todas sus fuerzas el que algo pasara: ¡Lo que fuera!, no importaba si una de esas cosas llegaba a donde estaban ellos, puesto que ya no le importaba; unas lagrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¡NO SÉ QUÉ HACER!- gritó más fuerte y con un puño golpeó el mural con todas sus fuerzas, para liberar un poco su frustración; pero no se esperaba que el mural se agrietara y se comenzara a romper- oh no…- miró como ese trozo de pared se hacía pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo desesperados que se comenzaban a sentir los muchachos, se encontraron con…

-¡Un trozo de papel!- gritó el pelirrojo al verlo surgir de los restos de escombro; rápidamente lo tomó en sus manos y le quitó el polvo de encima; Deidara a su vez, vio que ahí se había quedado un pequeño trozo de obsidiana algo afilado; lo tomó con una mano para observarlo con más detenimiento- mira esto- le llamó su maestro- ¿Puedes reconocer estos símbolos?- sobre ese trozo sólo había dos "ideogramas".

-A ver- acercó el pape para ver mejor- me parece que este es "sacrificio" o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, y…- miró el otro símbolo- es…- trató de recordar lo que había en uno de sus libros- "valiente", o "guerrero", algo así.

-… "el sacrificio de un héroe"- dijo simplemente el rubio, como si fuera algo obvio; entonces todo cobró sentido: miró el trozo negro de obsidiana y lo levantó; el pelirrojo entonces lo miró- Danná: por favor discúlpame…

-¡No, Deidara!- la daga negra se elevó aún más- ¡NO~!

* * *

Inner: y así termina este capi…

Kary: ¿Qué hará Dei?

Inner: lo sabrán hasta el próximo capi jeje.

Kary. Somos malas jiji.

Inner: bueno, y los agradecimientos son para:

Kary: **mimideichan19 y proshvo**

Inner: las queremos mucho chicas!

Kary: nos vemos hasta el otro capi, que por cierto…

Inner: será el final!

Kary: si, y va a estar más largo que los anteriores.

Inner: intentaremos traerlo antes del otro año.

Kary: y sin más…

Inner: Nos vemos!


	9. Toda historia tiene un final

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Quizás una que otra lagrimita…

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

***** (Groserías)

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~ (**Cambio de escena)

Kary: Bienvenidos sean todos a este…

Inner: … ¡El último capítulo de éste fic!

Kary: Bueno, pero _**ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER **_les digo que plis, plis lean todo el capi, la verdad el final puede ser algo extraño, pero les aseguro que no hay un mal sabor de boca en todo lo que pase…

Inner: les decimos esto porque…

Kary: ¡Oye!, es un secreto, pero ustedes ya lo sabrán cuando lo lean, y eso sí: ¡No se adelanten!

Inner: Bueno, y aquí está:

Kary: ¡esperamos que lo disfruten y que nos manden sus comentarios con respecto al capi y a todo el fic en general!

Inner: ¡Ah sí!, y los comentarios al final xDD

* * *

**En tiempos del apocalipsis**

Toda historia tiene un final

-¡No, Deidara!- la daga negra se elevó aún más- ¡NO~!- pero no pudo evitar lo que se avecinaba, y el filo de brillante obsidiana calló, enterrándose en el pecho del "héroe" y llenando de sangre el piso, sin embargo, aún después de eso… Deidara no cayó- ¡Dei!, ¡Dei!, ¿Qué has hecho?- el pelirrojo se acercó al otro y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Da-Danná- tosió bruscamente y de su boca salió un poco de sangre que resbaló hasta su barbilla.

-No… Dei, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Sa-sacrificio- tosió de nuevo, está vez de manera más violenta- a… u-un he-héroe es todo… a-aquel q-que se sacrifica p-por los de-demás- le estaba costando decir cada una de esas palabras, pues sentía la sangre caliente recorrer su garganta y salir por su boca; además el infernal dolor en su pecho sólo hacía más doloroso el hecho de seguir consiente y con vida- t-te ruego que me p-perdones… pero… a… es-esta vez no te podía dejar s-ser el héroe.

-No, Dei…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas; Deidara hizo un gesto de dolor.

-P-por favor Danná- Sasori miró aquellas orbes azuladas- en-entiérrala más- el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, e hizo un gesto de negación- p-por favor- el rubio hizo otro gesto de dolor- a-acabalo ya… me duele… a-acaba c-con mi sufrimiento- el mayor cerró fuertemente los ojos y las lagrimas acudieron a ellos de manera más drástica que antes.

El muchacho se armó de valor y abriendo los ojos lentamente tomó la mano del menor.

-G-gracias- le dijo éste al notar que su Danná hacía más presión, apoyándose también en su mano- y t-te voy a extrañar- Sasori dudó un momento- ha… hazlo ya- de una vez por todas, el pelirrojo enterró aquella daga en el corazón de su amante.

La sangre corrió desde la daga hasta su mano y llenó todo el brazo; miró aquellos ojos nuevamente, y notó como la luz escapaba de ellos; como la vida se alejaba de su poseedor; intentó moverse, pero no pudo: las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran a borbollones, mojando su camisa y el rostro de Deidara; gritó con desesperación y abrazó el cuerpo del que fue su amante, como si esperara traerlo a la vida con el simple hecho de tener su cuerpo.

Bajó su rostro, y acercó sus labios con los del rubio; pudo probar su sabor, y sentir la calidez que aún no había abandonado al cuerpo; soltó la mano del menor y limpió un poco la sangre con su camisa; después la acercó a sus ojos y cerró sus parpados: parecía un ángel ahora, uno que dormía y soñaba las maravillas del cielo; y eso era todo lo que deseaba Sasori: que sólo estuviera durmiendo.

**~~~~~SDSDSDSDSD~~~~~**

Pero abajo, en la base de la pirámide, cuando recién se habían subido los jóvenes arqueólogos, el grupo de muchachos que había ido a apoyarlos, ya se encontraba en grandes problemas: las criaturas los había rodeado y aún estaban llegando más; se podría decir que los atacaban por todos los frentes, y aún así nos quedaríamos cortos de palabras para decir de qué manera los tenían acorralados, sin oportunidad laguna de correr.

-No usen tantas balas- les advertía el pelinaranja a los demás.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo- le recalcó Itachi que era el que estaba más cerca de él- tú tienes buena puntería- agregó al ver como el otro disparaba una y otra vez, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones lograba derribar a uno de esos monstruosos seres.

-¡Intenta apuntar bien, Uchiha!- le gritó como reclamo.

-¡Eso intento!

-¡Itachi, a tu izquierda!- le gritó su hermano a un lado; Itachi volteó de inmediato y logró darle a una de las bestias que se había acercado hasta él sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Era una "contienda" difícil; los jóvenes resistían todo lo que podían y cada vez que hallaban la oportunidad, se movían hacia el frente o hacia un lado con la obvia intención de ganar terreno y no encontrarse precisamente encerrados entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho: "la garra y la pirámide".

-¡Demonios!, ¡Nagato!- le gritó Konan que también disparaba- ¡Son demasiados!, ¡Si Deidara y Sasori no terminan rápido, nos van a terminar matando!- ese comentario no fue sólo porque el número de criaturas era cada vez mayor, sino porque sabía que en cualquier momento se acabarían las balas.

-¡Lo sé!- le gritó desde donde estaba-… ¡Maldición!- gritó cuando estuvo a punto de morir gracias a una garra que pasó justo encima de él y que apenas logró esquivarla agachándose.

Los jóvenes atacaban a las criaturas como podían; esquivando por centímetros los rasguños o mordidas que podrían llegar a ser fatales si se lograban consumar; se podría decir que los chicos estaban por "salir" de eso, cuando se les comenzaron a acabar las balas.

-¡Aaaa~!- grito de Tobi- ¡Pein-sama!, ¡Pein-sama!, ¡Pein-sama~!, ¡A Tobi se le acabaron las balas!- dijo desesperado, saltando de forma ridícula y tratando de llamar la atención con los brazos.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Obviamente se te van a acabar! ¡Disparas como desquiciado!- pero no estaba exactamente en lo cierto; a su lado a Sasuke e Itachi se les acabaron las balas un segundo después.

Unos momentos después sólo Zetsu y él seguían disparando, ya que ellos eran los que tenían mejor puntería (ok, no lo expliqué, pero todos ellos eran parte de una banda callejera y por consiguiente usaban armas y todo eso; perdón por no explicarlo antes) y habían gastado menos balas.

Sin embargo llegó el momento en el que a los dos también les hicieron falta municiones; maldijeron en voz alta y tiraron sus armas al piso: ya inservibles, por lo menos en su caso; todos levantaron las manos y cerraron los puños, dispuestos a dar pelea, aunque sabían que tenía pocas probabilidades con esas cosas.

De pronto, escucharon un rugido más fuerte, pero no era uno de una de las bestias, sino el de un motor llevado a toda velocidad por un terreno difícil; y de la nada, salieron Hidan y Kakusu, sobre uno de los autos, el mayor manejaba e intentaba atropellar a cuanta criatura pudiera, mientras el albino iba con medio cuerpo fuera disparando, él sí, como un completo desquiciado.

Las estridentes carcajadas de Hidan resonaron por todas partes, haciéndolo ver como un completo maniaco; el auto se estacionó enfrente de los "salvados", de manera muy brusca, casi haciendo caer al albino hacia adelante.

-Jeje, ¡vinimos a salvarlos!- les dijo el menor como si les dijera que les trajo helado.

-Justo a tiempo- les agradeció la peli azul al ver que Pein no les decía nada.

-Por supuesto- se concedió Kakusu bajando del auto y entregándoles más cartuchos a los demás- ahora estamos listos para lo que venga- se acomodaron en posición de ataque (como barrera pues)

Otro tanto de bestias salieron de la jungla y nuevamente se pusieron alrededor de ellos, dispuestos a matarlos, aunque los muchachos igualmente estaban dispuestos a eso.

-¡Esto será divertido!- gritó el albino con una sonrisa (se notaba que disfrutaba matando)

Pero un extraño sonido llamó la atención de todos: comenzó con un leve zumbido y fue subiendo de volumen hasta convertirse en el típico sonido de un cuerno al ser soplado; al parecer venía desde el interior de la pirámide.

Cuando las criaturas escucharon esto, voltearon al mismo tiempo sus monstruosas cabezas, sin moverse por un momento; unos segundos después, el sonido se fue apagando tal y como había aparecido; en ese momento, las criaturas se comenzaron a "disolver": con un leve sonido de "puf" prácticamente desaparecían, una a una, en el aire, dejando solamente una nube de polvo gris que se desvanecía en el viento tan sólo unos segundos después.

-¡Lo lograron!- gritaron varios al unísono; Konan fue a abrazar y besar a Pein, Tobi se colgó del cuello de sus primos y estos a su vez y como un gesto muy raro, le devolvieron el abrazo y Kisame y Zetsu, y Kakusu y Hidan estrecharon las manos en señal de victoria.

-Lo único que me pregunto es cómo lo lograron- preguntó el Uchiha menor acercándose a su hermano.

Un nuevo sonido los hizo sobresaltarse a todos: era un crujido como los que se producen durante los temblores; la tierra bajo sus pies se movió un poco y se tuvieron que agarrar entre sí para no caer.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Zetsu en voz alta; el grupo miró a la pirámide, esperando que de ella comenzaran a salir de nuevo las criaturas, pero se encontraron algo diferente: la gran edificación se estaba hundiendo en el suelo.

Admiraron anonadados como uno a uno, los escalones de aquella gran mole entraban en la tierra y cada vez la cima estaba mucho más abajo; pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la punta de la pirámide llegara a la tierra y todo el movimiento se detuviera, haciendo que se alzara una pequeña nubecita de polvo que cubrió a los dos que permanecían aún en el piso del que antes fue el observatorio.

-¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Sasori-san! ¡Lo hicieron!- les gritaba Tobi sin aún poder enfocar su vista hacia ellos- ¡Ustedes son buenos chicos!- les dijo alegremente buscándolos y esperando que salieran pronto del polvo para poder abrazarlos, pero ellos no salieron.

Cuando el polvo se comenzó a dispersar, escucharon un quejido; un grito ahogado lleno de dolor y en todos cundió el leve sentimiento de terror; a pesar de ello, ninguno se movió siquiera un poco, hasta que se pudo ver completamente la escena que se había estado ocultando de sus ojos:

Ahí estaban los dos arqueólogos, pero como ninguno de ellos, esperó (o más bien quiso) ver: Sasori permanecía en el suelo, sentado en inmóvil, sosteniendo el cuerpo del rubio y mirando su delicado rostro pálido y sin vida; el pelirrojo ya no lloraba: su dolor había crecido de sobremanera luego de que vio desde la punta de la pirámide como las criaturas desaparecían, y ahora, la aguda sensación en su pecho no podía expresarse con simples lagrimas: quería gritar, correr desesperadamente y después regresar a donde el cuerpo de su amado rubio y terminar con su vida tal cual y éste lo había hecho; pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y tan sólo atinaba a seguir contemplando a ese ángel suyo que reposaba en sus brazos.

Nadie habló, ninguno de los muchachos se atrevió a proferir una sola; ni siquiera Tobi, que había empezado a temblar y cuyos ojos se habían humedecido; Sasuke se abrazó de su hermano: amos tenían gestos de profunda tristeza en sus rostros, los otros tan sólo lucían apenados.

Al fin Konan se atrevió a caminar unos pasos hacía la pareja; cuando estuvo junto a ellos, se inclinó y puso una mano en el hombro de Sasori, de manera maternal y comprensiva, y con la voz más serena que pudo, le preguntó:

-¿Q-qué pasó?

-Para volver necesitaban sangre, y él no pudo encontrar una mejor que la suya propia- le respondió sin apenas levantar la vista- decía… que había que hacerse el sacrificio de un héroe… y él se convirtió en uno…- no pudo soportarlo de nuevo y las lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas; la peli azul tampoco soportó ese sentimiento y lo abrazó fuertemente, llorando junto con él.

Pasaron unos momentos más y la chica se separó de él, posando nuevamente su mano en el hombro del joven; buscaba las palabras adecuadas para ese momento, pero no se le ocurrió nada: no había solución, ni vuelta atrás, tan sólo el vacío de lo que seguía de la vida. Estas palabras las pudo leer el pelirrojo en el rostro de la chica; él tampoco veía una sola luz de felicidad, ni siquiera el saber que ahora estaba a salvo era suficiente como para apaciguar una vida próxima sin el rubio.

Y lloró por dentro: no podría sobrevivir ni un día sabiendo que no volvería a ver esa cabellera dorada, que esos ojos azules nunca se volverían a posar en los suyos y que nunca más sentiría la cálida presencia de quien fuera la llama de su vida durante todo ese tiempo desde que lo conoció. Y así como había pensado todo eso, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse prácticamente solo.

Había comenzado a temblar, pero una de sus manos se movió lentamente, recorriendo todo el estomago del rubio, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde estaba la daga de obsidiana; con firmeza, sujetó aquel objeto con el mango y lo comenzó a extraer, cuidando de no hacer más daño al pecho de su amado a pesar de que ya no importaba.

Konan miró lo que este estaba haciendo; al principio no le mostró atención más que a la delicadeza con el que el pelirrojo quitaba el cuchillo al otro, pero cuando éste logró sacarlo completamente y se apuntó a su propio pecho ella le gritó:

-¡Detente!- tomó la mano del muchacho, de manera que detuvo un poco el movimiento, aunque poco a poco la punta iba acercándose más a su pecho- ¡Ayúdenme!- les gritó a los demás, que estaban tan ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, que tardaron un momento en reaccionar; en cuanto lo hicieron, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, para detener a Sasori, pero justo antes de que llegaran junto a él, un rugido muy familiar resonó en el pequeño llano:

Era una de las criaturas, que al parecer no había desaparecido como todas las demás, al instante los jóvenes levantaron sus armas con la obvia intención de disparar, pero algo los detuvo: era simplemente la presencia de aquella bestia que los había dejado pasmados completamente.

Ese ser avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo; los demás muchachos se hicieron para atrás con algo de terror, incluso Konan se separó del pelirrojo al ver que no había peligro pues este había soltado la daga negra por la impresión; la "cosa" siguió avanzando hasta llegar a estar justo enfrente de los arqueólogos, luego se inclinó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Deidara y respiró cerca de su rostro, moviendo algunos de sus cabellos; Sasori miró aquella criatura sin decir ni una palabra, de hecho, había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza; estiró una mano con cierta duda, y acarició el hocico del "animal"; en cuanto tocó su pelaje, sintió la calidez del contacto.

Entonces la criatura se irguió cuan larga era y emitió un sonido extraño; no era ni parecido a un gruñido; más bien era una dulce nota de una flauta de pan, luego de esto se desvaneció en el aire al igual que las otras, y las partículas que quedaron, hicieron un pequeño remolino alrededor de los arqueólogos.

El pelirrojo sintió que se ahogaba por un momento, y que sus pulmones se llenaban de polvo, pero lo que de verdad le importó, fue el movimiento entre sus brazos; la nueva calidez que emanaba del cuerpo que ahí estaba; trató de enfocar su vista para ver si su tacto no le engañaba, pero sus ojos no le confirmaron eso, sino fueron unas suaves manos que lo tomaron por el rostro y acariciaron sus mejillas.

-¿Deidara?- preguntó y el polvo se disipó en un segundo.

-Aún no era mi hora- respondió una dulce voz.

-¡Dei!- gritó Sasori abrazando al menor- ¿Pero cómo?

-¡Oh, vamos!, ¡No arruines el momento con tus preguntas!- le gritó cierto albino a unos metros de ahí.

-Tiene razón- rio el chico y besó a su amante con dulzura y pasión, enredando sus manos en los dorados cabellos; cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y el mayor susurró- gracias.

-No tienes porque darlas.

-Claro que sí, me salvaste dos veces- el rubio pareció no entender- con morir salvaste nuestras vidas, pero con regresar… salvaste todo mi ser- se levantó aún con el chico en brazos- ¡Vamos muchachos!, ¡El mundo nos ha dado otra oportunidad!, y contigo Dei… no pienso desperdiciar nada…

Y se alejaron de ahí, dejando atrás sangre, ruinas y restos de un apocalipsis que no se logró consumar…

* * *

Inner: Ora si: The End!

Kary: ¡Así es!, esperamos de veras que les haya gustado todo.

Inner: y que levanten la mano quien soltó una que otra lagrimita al principio…

Kary: XDDD, bueno… es cierto, incluso a mi me dieron ganitas de llorar al imaginarme la escena…

Inner: y eso que sabías cual iba a ser el final

Kary: seeee~ pero bueno… haaa

Inner: ¿Pero qué esperaban? ¿Qué Dei matara a Sasori?

Kary: Puede ser, así parece al final del capi anterior.

Inner: de hecho sí… pero así estaba planeado

Kary: xDDD

Inner: Y los últimos agradecimientos son para:

Kary: **Grellicious x3, proshvo, mimideichan19, Nyroge y pamela-chan**

Inner: de veras que les agradecemos haber leído

Kary: y esperamos sus últimos comentarios

Inner: nos vemos en el próximo fic!

Kary: meta ne!


End file.
